Chasing Mr Wood
by Liebling
Summary: Katie Belle's diary written similar to the book Angus Thongs and Full-Frontal Snogging. FINISHED. In hot pursuit of Mr. Wood.
1. Stalker!

Disclaimer: I'm in the mood to write a fic, tell me if it's any good.  
  
  
  
The Diary of Katie Belle:  
  
12:43 PM:  
  
Hello, ah how I love Oliver Wood, he is for sure the cutest boy in our year, and he plays Quidditch, and will, look at him for blooming sake. Gr, and he's going out with that Nickela girl, that just ticks me off, I shall get him, sooner or later (insert evil cackle) lunch be back later.  
  
12:59 PM:  
  
Talked to Oliver Wood at lunch, of course it was very brief, simply "Hi Oliver see you at practice bye Oliver" Zut, I really wished he'd ditch Nickela. Afternoon classes are coming right around the corner, talk to you in a few.  
  
2:49 PM:  
  
I CAN'T CONTAIN MY EXCITEMENT HEHE, OH MY GOSH, OOH MY MERLIN CAN YOU BELIEVE THIS? OH DEARIE, STALKING OLIVER WOOD IS WORKING MAGIC FOR ME, COR BLIMEY! BE BACK IN A MINUTE!  
  
3:20 PM:  
  
Okay, so I took a while, to you know, finish the stalking job. I saw Oliver Wood talking to himself on the Astronomy Tower muttering absurd things to himself such as "KATIE IS SOOO COOL!!" No, but I wish, really, I wish. But he was saying "Bacon cakes are yummy, must go work on Quidditch, must beat pratty little Malfoy, must.." Really cool huh? He even talks to himself; wow we have something in common.  
  
3:90 PM:  
  
Wait, there's no such thing as 3:90, scratch that out, anyway, I've talked to Oliver, I tried not to make it too obvious when I did my "hair toss" and when I winked fervently, I think. Oliver likes me, even if he did have his arm around Nickela, he secretly likes me, and I can tell, honest. She's not good enough for him, eg, back to homework, Potion's essay.  
  
2 AM:  
  
Glory, joy, I just finished my homework, see I shouldn't have written in this plaid little book or I would've finished my homework earlier, see, bad you, and thinking about Oliver certainly wasn't speeding up the process. Apparently according to Miss-High-And-Mighty Nickela she told me as I was in the library to and quote me: "Stop making eyes at my guy" oddly this rhymes, so I laughed at her. Yeah, I feel evil now. I told her "HAHA that rhymes, at least Oliver is capable of finding a halfway intelligent bride to be, I mean erm girlfriend" Then I stalked off, into the valleys of self- pity. And her I am, I've got to go to bed now, first thing tomorrow is Potions with the Hufflepuff's, nice people stink.  
  
6:39 AM:  
  
Whoa, had a sugar jolt from last nights sugar, you know I felt incompetent because of not being able to get Oliver, so I took comfort in sugar, and pie, and pumpkin cheesecake, all good things. WHOOOOHOOOO HYPER HYPER HYPER HAHA I AM SOOO FUNNY BREAKFAST, MMMM CHICKEN!! WAIT THAT'S FOR DINNER!  
  
10:00 AM:  
  
Fun stuff, potions, bacon, and Nickela shooting me the evil eye every two seconds, she feels threatened by me and that is to be expected, (evil glare) be back later, I'm in Charms now.  
  
5:32 PM:  
  
I just got back from Quidditch practice with the handsome Mr. Wood, what a cutie, he kept telling me I was an "excellent chaser" Oh yes, he adores me, the old Belle charm, you know. I've got to go do my homework and drink bountiful amounts of apple juice, fun stuff you know.  
  
Ending Authors Note: Please read and review and tell me what you think and if I should write another chapter, thanks! 


	2. Tipsy

Authors note: I got reviews (shock!) Thanks guys. Thanks Allie, I'm so glad you like it and you're from the UK! Woohoo, I try to work my British slang to the like 89th degree, and I myself am not from Britain. Yes, I read and LOVED the book Angus Thongs and Full-Frontal Snogging! Such a crack up, brilliant book, I love it! Please R/R thanks!  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine, I wash my hands of ever being in denial and thinking it was mine, ahem.  
  
7:39 AM:  
  
Glory, joy, glory, joy, happy day, it's too early, I want to go back to sleep, but stalking Oliver must go on, the game MUST go on, be back after breakfast.  
  
9:45 AM:  
  
Life just took a drastic turn and for the BETTER for once, guess what? Hehe, I was talking to Oliver this morning, and I gave him a hug as I left for Herbology (Honestly, do I care if he has a girlfriend? I'll give my buddy a hug NO matter what) and Nickela saw us and she goes all nuclear on him "OLIVER WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING? YOU MORON!" Then she stalked off. Then I did an evil cackle, now I feel major guilt.  
  
11:30 AM:  
  
Just saw Oliver and Nickela totally and completely making up, so I guess I have nothing to feel guilty about, darn, being guilty wasn't THAT bad.  
  
4:50 PM:  
  
I was playing with Neville's toad and I psychotically kissed it hoping Oliver would like miraculously turn the corner, taking me into his arms and be my prince, but as I kissed Trevor (Neville's toad) Snape rounded the corner and was like "Good Day Ms. Belle" in his greasiest tone. I'm off to drown myself in pity, self-loathing and butter beer.  
  
7:10 PM:  
  
Rather tipsy, I vaguely remember telling Oliver "Get me another butter beer and make it buttery sweets" just vaguely.  
  
8:00 PM:  
  
Still tipsy.  
  
4:35 AM:  
  
Still vaguely tipsy, but getting over it, remember to never mix butter beer with Chocolate Frogs, and never, if you are ever going to get tipsy, don't do it around your crush.  
  
5:89 AM:  
  
Sorry about the numbers, I'm all messed up, still, I seriously can't go to classes today, Snape already took 35 points away from Gryffindor for my merely "breathing rather loudly" Merlin forgive me, must've been when I was tipsy, zut.  
  
12:00 PM:  
  
Whew, I think it's over, just maybe, my gosh, Oliver kept asking me if I was "okay" I told him if he kissed me I'd feel a heck of a lot better, and he said "Sorry no can do, you want some oatmeal instead?"  
  
1:22 PM:  
  
Love Oliver.  
  
1:44 PM:  
  
Hehe, in Charms, I feel better now, I had to puke earlier and on my adventure to do so I accidentally walked into the bloke's bathroom, but other then that, I'm hanging in there, at least a bit.  
  
1:55 PM:  
  
NEVER GOING TO GET TIPSY AGAIN!  
  
3:52 PM:  
  
Was going to some sort of costume party tonight, but I had no need to, Oliver and Nickela were going to be there, Oliver's costume was a Scottish Bagpipe Boy, or whatever you call it, and he was wearing a kilt!  
  
5:45 PM:  
  
Decided to go to the costume party and randomly stalk Oliver, he seemed preoccupied with Nickela and with the punch, can't tell which one he likes more, I think he picked the punch because Nickela got all moody with him, if you ask me she needs a PUNCH. I loathe that girl, such a fool. I did enjoy chatting up Oliver, you know Oliver, the one in the kilt, hehe, and I was wearing my sign that said "STOP DRINKING BUTTER BEER IT DAMAGES YOUR BRAIN!" that was my costume, honest. I danced with Fred Weasley then George Weasley, those two are cuties! I've got to go finish my History of Magic essay, lates. 


	3. All is Fair in Love and War

Thanks to all of my great reviewers!  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine.  
  
4 AM:  
  
Finished History of Magic Essay, finally took me ages, the old bat had to make it be thirteen pages of parchment, darn, got to go to sleep, although I can only sleep four and a half hours, which utterly stinks.  
  
11:30 AM:  
  
Overslept.  
  
11:31 AM:  
  
Heading off to Potions, on second thought, I'll skip Potions and just be early to lunch, but then Dumbledore will be on to my ditching, hmm let me ponder that.  
  
11:39 AM:  
  
I've decided to go to Potions because Oliver is in my class hehe, got to go be back later.  
  
12 PM:  
  
At lunch right now, gee I engaged in friendly conversation with Oliver and Nickela came by and just slapped me in the face, so I punched her in the nose, hey, attack when being attacked, that little dolt, she'll get hers.  
  
1:38 PM:  
  
Oliver apologized for Nickela's horrible behavior and I just said "S'okay snicker doodles, just break up with her and we wont have those problems" then I winked. Oliver looked bamboozled.  
  
1:45 PM:  
  
Tripped Nickela, but only accidentally of course.  
  
1:54 PM:  
  
Been working on my little addiction with butter beer..  
  
2:35 PM:  
  
Drank butter beer.  
  
2:40 PM:  
  
Drank another butter beer.  
  
2:43 PM:  
  
Thinking about drinking another butter beer.  
  
2:46 PM:  
  
Decided to drink another butter beer.  
  
4:56 PM:  
  
Hehe, "apparently" Oliver and Nickela have broken up, AND LET THE GAMES BEGIN!  
  
4:59 PM:  
  
Alls fair in love and war.  
  
5:45 PM:  
  
giggling like mad  
  
2 AM:  
  
Woke up with brilliant plan, I'm going downstairs into the common room early for a flirt fest with Oliver.  
  
5:30 AM:  
  
Back from flirt war, wait that's an oxymoron, was flirting trying to splash Oliver with hot cocoa when I burned my finger and had to be carried up to the hospital wing by Carl Regal, the resident house prefect and house dolt.  
  
5:39 AM:  
  
Decided to try flirting again, NEVER GIVE UP!  
  
7:59 AM:  
  
Back, Oliver walked away though and I thought it was fun playing scrabble! KNOWLEDGE IS POWER! Honestly, saying: "Erm, I've got to go to classes, erm yeah" I reminded him there are no classes on Saturday, and he said "Yeah erm, today, yeah erm, that's all, erm bye"  
  
8 AM:  
  
Is Oliver blind here? I mean come on now, I was wearing those cute black robes just for him today! Wait, I always where those black robes and they hardly ever look cute, scratch that.  
  
12:30 PM:  
  
Everyone is gunning for Oliver, but obviously I'm going to get him.  
  
12:45 PM:  
  
Gave Oliver my melted Chocolate Frog, all the girls were scowling.  
  
1:00 PM:  
  
What can I say? All is fair in love and war.  
  
2:00 PM:  
  
"Belle what can I say, if chocolate isn't going to win my heart I don't know what will!" -What Oliver told me after I gave him the melted chocolate frog.  
  
2:34 PM:  
  
Oliver had to go to the hospital wing, apparently the melty chocolate frog made him puke, I guess, but HONESTLY he looks HOT when he's SICK!  
  
2:56 PM:  
  
Just had an Oliver Wood seizure, sorry bout that.  
  
3:00 PM:  
  
I feel so guilty now the whole Quidditch team is mad at me because Oliver is sick as are all of the girls, I don't know what they're talking about he's still HOT even if he's sick, golly gee.  
  
4:45 PM:  
  
Gave Oliver a hug, he is officially healed, apparently he's still a bit "woozy" maybe he drank too much butter beer, poor fellow, completely understandable however. 


	4. Fred the flobber worm, and horrible addi...

Authors Note: Thank you, SO much Danny's Girl (thanks for reviewing my other stories too), hehe it sounds like your diary? I'm laughing right now; my journal is a heck of a lot weirder, and not half as funny as I find this one to be. Erm, Yasashii Tsubasa, interesting name, yes Katie is VERY addicted to butter beer, young people throwing their lives away (snickering) Thanks for the reviews people, keep it up and you'll get another chapter! Oh yes, and Allie, thanks for the review, I can't tell if I have a good grasp of British slang or not, I just work it as much as I can, on with the fic!  
  
Disclaimer: Credit goes to those who deserve it.  
  
~Chasing Mr. Wood~  
  
4:59 AM:  
  
I'm waking up for the obvious reason, Oliver, and the fact that butter beer is tempting me in my sleep.  
  
5:14 AM:  
  
Butter beer is good; I will now be able to sleep through my immense drinking habit, hopefully.  
  
5:17 AM:  
  
Tried sleeping the power of butter beer compels me.  
  
9:34 AM:  
  
Off to classes, oops I forgot to do my homework, here comes detention, watch me polish trophy cops, joy.  
  
10: 34 AM:  
  
Woohoo, I sneaked into my seat haha, Snape didn't even know that I came in late; I think he likes me, maybe he's "pretending" not to see me, sure..  
  
10: 49 AM:  
  
In Charms, Flitwick is too short, I can't see his head, Oliver is looking at me all odd, you think he likes me? Just maybe, yes, I'll just keep convincing myself that, leave me my dream like fantasy, oh boy, need more butter beer, must wash away reality.  
  
11:09 AM:  
  
During break I got some butter beer :D Yay.  
  
11:36 AM  
  
Aha, this really thoroughly stinks, I feel like I'm going to hurl, gee I started drinking this stuff at like age eleven, and I still haven't learned the secret of "moderation" Got to get to the toilet, quickly.  
  
12 PM:  
  
Eg, I feel really, really sick. I just threw up on Oliver's incredibly adorable sweater, I mean it's just like the cutest thing you ever did see, until it was covered with erm, throw up. I was running to the bathroom and "splat" he was such a gentleman about it though, he escorted me to Madam- Fixer-upper, (that's my nickname for ol' Pomprey) Then I asked him for a hug in a very tipsy tone and he's like "I've got to get to the Great Hall RIIIGHT now, mashed potatoes are going to sell out." But, you know, mashed potatoes don't "sell out" in Hogwarts; they're all free, obviously. Madam fixed me up and she's like "Uh why the problems hon?" And I'm like "My stomach hurts." That's one way to put it, I was actually immensely tipsy WITH a stomachache, then she gave me some purple potion and now I feel all better, all better.  
  
12:03 PM:  
  
Why'd I get tipsy at 12 PM? That's not even a good time, for Merlin's sake if your going to do it do it at night.  
  
12:10 PM:  
  
Got to run to Care of Magical Creatures with Hagrid, glory, more flobber worms, toooooo much excitement for me.  
  
1:00 PM:  
  
I found the cutest flobber worm, and named him Fred. Ahem. Okay so I've got a little "thing" for the red headed cutie, but Oliver still "owns" my heart. I love George, I mean Fred, heck what do I care they look the same! That came out, shallow, oops, anyway the flobber worm was to DIE for adorable, I love it, then Hagrid made me put it back in the box with the rest of the unselect little flobber worms, I'm telling you "Fred" was cute, he had talent.  
  
2:00 PM:  
  
I'm yawning, when will this day ever be over?  
  
2:15 PM:  
  
Yay, lunch! We're having turkey sandwiches, some crisps and apple juice, most happy little children were drinking butter beer, but you know, apparently I can't, withdrawal, you know. All the first years are gulping it, how..uncivilized. 2:19 PM:  
  
Oliver has just informed me that today we have Quidditch practice to practice for Saturday's game (it is now officially Thursday, at least I think it is) He works us ragged, honestly! But hey I get to see Oliver, so there you have it.  
  
2:39 PM:  
  
Winked at Oliver during History of Magic, zzzzzzzz  
  
5:45 PM:  
  
It's been a while, I have to fix my hair and put on my Quidditch robes cos it's almost time for practice (It starts at 6)  
  
5:56 PM:  
  
Leaving for practice.  
  
7:15 PM:  
  
Practice was fun if you consider a yelling Oliver Wood at you. He was like "You know what Belle, if you get drunk one more time, no lie I will PERSONALLY kick you off this team, I am the captain and I take full authority to kick you and your little addiction off the team, good day." Then he left, yes, Oliver Wood walked off the field, yes. Fred and George just gave me an odd look and said "Yeah, that really ticks him off, we don't know why, don't worry sweets he'll come around, you just watch." Then they walked away. Then Alicia came up to me and said, "Oh, amazing the hottie is mad at you.." I just told her to be quiet and she said: "Testy today aren't we?" And she went inside, no doubt to paint her fingernails, little dolt. The rest of our team didn't show I figure they know about practice being cancelled from Oliver. I'm going off, to drink another butter beer to get over my little itty bitty Oliver loathing phase, I'll come around tomorrow and be madly in love with Oliver, again, tomorrow. Good day. 


	5. Hippy, Dances, and BBDA

HPFanForever: Thank you SO much for reviewing, I think I practically live for reviews, hehe, yes, I hope it's getting better with every chapter! And the plot thickens!  
  
Sailor Gemini: Thanks :D  
  
Allie: Thanks for the reviews, yes, the butter beer bit is like my pride and joy, because I find it incredibly funny and all, nope I've never tried making some! I bet it is good! If your feeling bored you can send the recipe to PEZROCKS13@aol.com  
  
Disclaimer: Credit goes to those who deserve it  
  
-Chasing Mr. Wood-  
  
4:40 AM:  
  
Aha, it is my 4:40 AM nightly snack, some crisps and some butter beer in which to drown myself in my pathetic little troubles.  
  
5:00 AM:  
  
Going back to sleep  
  
7:45 AM:  
  
I am finally awake woooohooo, I get to see Snape, Mr. Greasy today, could it be any better? One could assume, be back after breakfast.  
  
8:03 AM:  
  
We had hash brows for breakfast then I was having some deliciously whitish yellowish looking eggs and Hagrid comes up to me and he's like "Mmm Ms. Belle, havin' some hippogriff eggs this fine mornin'?" And I think I just about puked on the spot, I lowered my fork with a clang and ran straight to the loo. Poor hippogriff I shall hold a ceremony for him later.  
  
9:13 AM:  
  
Just got back from Snapey's Doodle's class, glory gee. He really does like me! I got back my final exam and it said I had gotten a 53 out of 100 on it! Can you believe that? I mean usually on those I only score like a 50.  
  
9:14 AM:  
  
Love Snape.  
  
10:00 AM:  
  
Oliver has been avoiding me like the plague what a moron he is! Can't he tell the more he ignores me, the more depressed I get, the more butter beer I drink. Hannah Abbot gave me this form and it says "Butter Beer Drinkers Anonymous." Some people are coming to Hogwarts to teach us the secrets of moderation. Moderation? Please, it's not fun to drink moderately if your going to drink GOSH DARN gets tipsy. More wise words from me later.  
  
10:39 AM:  
  
I am officially in Herbology, Gee Prof.Sprout is boring, no but really now we're learning about "mandrakes" isn't that like third year stuff? If I haven't mentioned already I am in my fifth year thank you very much. And then I had to wear the incredibly ugly pink, wooly earmuffs, and they look horrible, really. Everyone was goggling at me and I felt like saying "You know what? You guys are wearing the exact same, I'd watch it if I were you, I have my connections, my flobber worm." But I didn't, because it didn't sound like a smart move if you ask me, oh gosh, it's time for me to put on the ear muffs again.  
  
10:55AM:  
  
I am in the corridor outside of Herbology; it is almost time for lunch just one more class. Yay! But at lunch I am summoned to go to the "Butter Beer Drinkers Anonymous" meeting in room 329, which is the "happy room" you know, the room where most of the kids GET tipsy, smart move Einstein.  
  
11:09 AM:  
  
In Divination, apparently my "love line" is shortening is there even a love line? I have my speculations, but if there WERE then I bet it would be SHORTENING. Glory, joy.  
  
11:13 AM:  
  
Apparently, my lifeline looks shorter then it did last time too, golly gee, first love then life? Could it get any worse?  
  
12:00 PM:  
  
Yay, Divination is over I'm off to room 432, lates.  
  
12:09 PM:  
  
Just remembered it was room "329" because I walked into room 432 and the people were working with their "emotions" this old wizard was like "Get in touch with yourself, give yourself a hug" then everyone proceeded to hug themselves, quite disturbing.  
  
12:13 PM:  
  
In room 329, gosh, there's like quite a lot of people here, I wonder if they all get tipsy as much as me? New friends!  
  
12:19 PM:  
  
I have officially socialized with everyone in this room seems pretty cool; In essence they seem cooler then regular people, amazing. See? You can be nice and drink obsessive amounts of butter beer! I prove my point.  
  
12:30 PM:  
  
Yawn This class is boring. They say moderately to drink about two drinks, really? I never knew that, I've been doing it ALL wrong.  
  
12:33 PM:  
  
The wizard asked if I had any questions, I think I do.  
  
12:45 PM:  
  
I asked my question "Sir, isn't it fun though, to get tipsy, and get drunk, and have a good time, and sing songs, and laugh, and giggle, and walk into the wrong loo, and stuff?" I think he blanched his face turned a deathly pale. Then he looked me straight in the eye, with a bit of a glisten in it mind you and said. "I don't even know why I'm here, I agree full heartily, I love getting tipsy, and singing to the "Weird Sisters", and laughing, and walking into the wrong loo, completely, you just do what works for you." With that he winked. Odd, I know.  
  
1:00 PM:  
  
Out of class yay, now I am left with a conservative ten minutes of lunch left, let's see what kind of grub those noble Gryffindor's have left for me.  
  
1:01 PM:  
  
They have left me a pear, a toast crust, one bitten crisp, and a chicken bone. I think I'll feast! Ahem, must remember to sick flobber worm on them. Maybe it's karma, maybe it has to do with the hippogriff egg, gosh, I think I'll have a ceremony for it, really now.  
  
1:08 PM:  
  
I am on my way to HOM, (History of Magic), and I am tired, I talked to Oliver today. He was like, quote me. "I'm sorry for being short with you a few days ago." And I'm like "Oh are you?" And he's like "Yeah, I am, I mean, I like a ruddy butter beer on occasion, and I don't want my chums to go off on me because of it." Then I'm like "Yeah, exactly." And he's like "Kates, (Kates is his nickname for me) how can I make it up to you?" And I thought long and hard, and I think my eyes got all sparkly and I remarked. "Take me to the Christmas Ball." Then he turned rouge, pure rouge, and went. "How about I leave you some chicken next time, you're late for lunch?" Then I said: "Nah, it'll be loads better seeing if you can really Scottish dance well." And he looked at me, and furrowed his brow, and bit his bottom lip and was like "All right, it's a deal." Then we shook on it, then I flounced to HOM, which is where I am now, still flouncing, still going to HOM.  
  
1:13 PM:  
  
I got Oliver. HAHA, lets go throw it in Parvati's face shall we? And Lavender's, and Hannah's, and Maria's, and ALICIA!! YES ESPECIALLY ALICIA. "Oh the hottie's mad at you, is he?" Yeah, that girl, I'll throw it in HER face, oh. Sweet Revenge.  
  
1:44:  
  
Told Parvati  
  
2:00 PM:  
  
Told Lavender  
  
2:13 PM:  
  
Told Hannah.  
  
2:16 PM:  
  
Told Maria  
  
2:33 PM:  
  
Really TOLD ALICIA!! HAHA!! LOSER LOSER LOSER! Forgive me; I'm off to have the hippogriff ceremony, poor baby.  
  
3:39 PM:  
  
Back, awww, what I did was I took a hippogriff/chicken bone type thing and I buried it outside near the Quidditch grounds. I can't believe they make they hippogriff in chicken! Wait, I'm confused. Anyway, then I said "Thank you for giving us food, thank you ever so much." Then I kissed the dirt, yuck I know, and made a cross on top of the dirt and wrote: "In memory of Mr. Hippy; To the Hippogriff, the live unlived" then I walked away. Then I met Oliver, and then we talked "and stuff". About Quidditch tactics, just like chums, fun stuff. Then we went to get a butter beer, who would've thought? 


	6. When he was tipsy

Authors Note: Allie- Hehe, I'd love the recipe, :D Thanks bunches, and thanks for your review too!  
  
Tarathol: What happens after Oliver is partially tipsy? Read on.  
  
Danny's Girl: Yes, funny, funny, funny, personally I don't even find myself funny because I am immensely odd, and that in itself is funny, apparently.  
  
Sailor Gemini: I know! I quite liked the hippogriff thing myself, sort of sad. The Butter Beer Drinkers Anonymous! Hehe, yes! Cracked me up, Katie being an addict and all. (snickers)  
  
GinnyGirl: Glad you like it, thanks for reviewing!  
  
~* Chasing Mr. Wood~*  
  
4:00 AM:  
  
Whew, just got back from drinking with Oliver, whoa that boy just chugs them! I mean, he's Oliver, Mr. Proper! Goodness sake and there he is buying more and more butter beer! I was laughing. And he's all "Yeah, Kates (remember, the nickname?) this is the stuff, yeah, really, just wish I had some potatoes to go with it, silly doodles." He was about ready to fall over. Seriously, my Oliver was THAT tipsy. Amazing. I tried to take hold of his money so he couldn't buy anymore from the "secret shop in Hogsmeade" he calls it, even though we weren't supposed to be in Hogsmeade but that's beside the point. And he's like "Give me the ruddy money, Kates, come on, just one more, really." So I started running with it and then he wrestled me to the ground. Which caused some looks and I threw the money at some poor old guy. And the old guy is like "Whoa, two galleons and three sickles, sparkly robes here we come!" By then I was properly disturbed, and I proposed that we go back to Hogwarts. I practically had to drag Oliver up the stairs because he was so tipsy. And here I am, Ron took him upstairs to his dormitory once I got him to the common room, Merlin, he has some issues to work out. Sadly, tomorrow (erm I guess it's today now) is Thursday, why'd I go get halfway drunk on Wednesday? Everyone knows that Friday is prime time for it, than more tipsy friends get tipsy on Friday too.  
  
8:00 AM:  
  
Wow! 8 AM comes early huh? Really early, I want to go back to sleep, but mummy says I must be a good girl and not ditch class or be tardy. Pity, going down for breakfast, maybe I'll see Oliver, on second thought hopefully I DON'T.  
  
8:45 AM:  
  
Back from breakfast, you know what's really good? Cinnamon and raisin bagels with cream cheese, it is seriously beyond good, no kidding, really. I was very amazed. I saw Oliver, and he just smiled and waved, his eyes were all tired looking though, and I saw a bit of throw up on his adorable red turtleneck sweater. Not a pretty looking, I'm telling you. So, anyway, now I'm off to HOM, as usual.  
  
10:00 AM:  
  
I'm tired, already! HOM really exhausted me, I'll write you during lunch, honestly this little plaid book is going to get me in trouble sometime, I'm not sure when, but sometime.  
  
12:15 PM:  
  
Finally it's PM, seriously! This morning has taken forever, HOM and Herbology, not to mention Muggle Studies. Did you know that Salazar Slytherin and Roweena Ravenclaw had the hots for each other! I never knew that! Amazing, I adore the word amazing. I've got to go finish my cheesecake, and my chicken (fried, mm) also my apple. Glory, joy, mummy wrote me this morning telling me to eat the chicken first, then the cheesecake. Yet, mummy is not here. Chow.  
  
3:49 PM:  
  
Finally, classes are over, I still have Quidditch practice though. Next game we're playing Slytherin although apparently Harry Potter will catch the snitch, as it is expected. You know, that boy really makes me mad. Sure he's got the wink down and all, but he's plum annoying! I mean it's as if the world and the sun revolve around him, at least that's what everyone else thinks. Really gets my buttons. I mean takes the cake, whatever.  
  
7:57 PM:  
  
Finally back from practice, didn't get a chance to eat dinner, not that I need it, but that's beside the point. Oliver was drilling us as if we were meant to be drilled. Merlin, I'm tired. We had to run laps around the Quidditch stadium, we were to be interviewed by the Daily Prophet, of course they took a blooming good picture of me sweating like a pig with my hair in a messy ponytail, bet that'll turn out gorgeous. Then we had to do other various warm-up activities, I think I'll just drift to "Tomorrow is Friday" land, peace, finally.  
  
8:09 AM:  
  
Noodles I'm late for breakfast!  
  
8:13 AM:  
  
On second thought, I won't have breakfast.  
  
8:14 AM:  
  
MORON KATIE!! MORON BE GONE WITH YOU, YOU LOVE BAGELS AND CREAM CHEESE, MORON, RUN, RUN, RUN, RUN!  
  
9:00 AM:  
  
Back from breakfast, I did what the voices told me to do; after all, they react in violent ways if I don't. I wonder if anyone else has these problems.  
  
9:01 AM:  
  
One can hope I am normal, but I've my doubts.  
  
9:09 AM:  
  
Golly gee, I just realized that Oliver and I have matching sweater tops on today! Daily Prophet wanted a picture so I quickly put my arm around Oliver and put on a hammy smile, then started doing poses for the camera, using Oliver as a prop. I'm telling Oliver to wear his matching khakis and blue tennis shoes, with his regular black robe with Gryffindor emblem for tomorrow. So, we can be matching tomorrow! He just sort of looked at me like "I told you I'd go to the dance with you, not look like a moron for the sake of looking like a moron for you silly doodle your not worth that." Wait, that was when he was tipsy, oops. 


	7. Hotdogs and Snogging

Authors Note: I'm sorry it has taken so long to update! Honestly! I just hope it was worth the wait!  
  
Ginnygirl: Thanks so much for reviewing! I'm glad you find it 'hilarious' because I do not but there you have it!  
  
Danny's Girl: You're such an amazingly consistent reviewer, go you! Yeah, I agree, I do sort of gravitate to chapter six, I really like that one too :D Woah that sounded pompous.  
  
Sailor Gemini: Kudos to you and your constant reviewing! I'm glad you like the whole "e-mailing when a new chapter comes out" thingie, I got quoted that is amazing "MORON KATIE!! MORON!" Hehe, yes, I burst out laughing quite randomly too and my Dad is like "???????" I also have begun to call my Dad silly doodles, very odd.  
  
I am so sorry if this chapter is incredibly NOT funny, but I'm in total writer's block after just writing my Draco angst story, and I felt as if I had to update, so I hope I can work through the writer's block, but forgive me.  
  
~*Chasing Mr. Wood~*  
  
8:00 AM:  
  
I am leaving for breakfast, glory joy I am so gosh darn happy that I am living today.  
  
9:00 AM:  
  
Life stinks  
  
9:05 AM:  
  
Oliver has a new girlfriend Alicia! Can you believe that? My BEST friend!! MY BEST BLOODY FRIEND! Goodness sake.  
  
9:30 AM:  
  
Going to massacre Alicia  
  
9:45 AM:  
  
And Oliver.  
  
10:00 AM:  
  
(Pouting)  
  
11:00 AM:  
  
Off to ruddy Potion's I am really not in a people mood today, REALLY not in a people mood today. Ugly life. Maybe I could tell the school about Alicia's obsession with hotdogs at one sitting she ate 39!  
  
11:11 AM:  
  
Snape just took points away from me because apparently I "breathe too loudly"  
  
12:00 PM:  
  
I will drown my issues in butter beer, as to be expected.  
  
12:01 PM:  
  
Mmm butter beer #1  
  
12:15 PM:  
  
Butter beer #2 being chugged down!  
  
12:23 PM:  
  
Butter beer number 3, good stuff.  
  
12:30 PM:  
  
I am wondering around the halls, like a psychotic cow. "MOOOOOO" I scream at people, "MOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Issues.  
  
12:45 PM:  
  
Stressy today Mr. Oliver Wood and Mrs. Wood are today, I just walked into their daily snogging session and Oliver pushed me out of the classroom shut the door and said "Throw some water on your face Belle, your drunk as anything." In which I replied: "Oh I see how it is, pushing your old girlfriend out." While I was outside of the door, okay so I never went out with Oliver, but that is beside the point.  
  
1:30 PM:  
  
MOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
3:50 PM:  
  
Talked to Alicia like I always do around 3:30 PM, we always talk about cute guys, and our boyfriends (even though I am without now) and stuff. So Alicia thinking we were still in "boyfriend" mode; started talking about Oliver, insanely. Then she said, "Ouch does that sting?" Apparently she still remembers her and Oliver in the empty classroom, and the fact I am madly in love with Oliver. I shot her a really nasty look and through Hogwarts A History at her, big book that is, then she became unconscious. Little dolt serves her right, Oh no Oliver is coming.  
  
4:12 PM:  
  
Oliver came in here and started snogging Alicia until he realized she was unconscious and not snogging back. I tried to tell him, but he couldn't hear me. When he saw that her face was all pale and she was unconscious he immediately started on the twins. "FRED GEORGE! WHAT'D YOU DO TO ALICIA I KNEW YOU LIKED HER MATE BUT MERLIN, KNOCKING HER UNCONSCIOUS?" The twins just looked oddly at Wood and motioned over to me. "Oh it was you." I rolled my eyes and said "Maybe." As I was shrugging he then proceeded to pick Alicia up but couldn't, maybe it was all those hotdogs back in her third year, oooh that was mean. Does it sting? 


	8. Knickers

Authors Note:  
  
Reviews Rock!  
  
Chic-My gosh dearie, you reviewed SEVEN times. Whoa. That is pretty darn amazing. The consistency of my reviewers! (Shakes head) Kudos!  
  
Allie: The mooing was.odd  
  
Ginny Girl: HAHA, yes, and here's the new chapter.  
  
Sailor Gemini: Another one of those Sean Biggerstaff obsessive people eh? He is SOOOOOO adorable! I must admit; it seems that people tend to like you more if you mention their name. Yes, Alicia isn't very smart for messing with Katie; she's going to get it!  
  
~*Chasing Mr. Wood*~  
  
9:00 PM:  
  
I am going to visit Alicia in the Hospital Wing and maybe bring her some POSIONIOUS MUSHROOMS!  
  
10:00 PM:  
  
According to Fred I should "Not ruin a good friendship." Since when did he become a psychologist?  
  
10:15 PM:  
  
Some friend Alicia is, stealing MY Oliver. And she IS always stealing my chicken at dinner, moron Alicia.  
  
10:30 PM:  
  
I'm going to sleep; there is no other point for my existence.  
  
10:35 PM:  
  
Wait, yes there is, butter beer. Mmmm.  
  
10:40 PM:  
  
On second thought, chocolate.  
  
10:43 PM:  
  
On third thought, maybe I'll just go to sleep.  
  
8 AM:  
  
I'm so exhausted, I've got to leave for HOM (history of magic) later, oh yeah did I mention what happened in the common room this morning? Oliver was in the common room this morning knitting a pair of socks and knickers for Alicia! Yes, KNITTING THEM! They were all frilly and lacey, the looked like Grandmum knickers. Disturbing, I know. They also looked very, very, very, large. There he was sitting in a chair knitting with a cup of tea in one hand (yes he even held in the correct pinky way!) and a big spool of pink thread in another. I raised an eyebrow and said "Knickers eh?" And Oliver turned his head, shot me a stink eye and replied: "Yes, we're going to have matching ones!"  
  
8:06 AM:  
  
Is it just me, or isn't it better to have matching khakis (like I wanted Oliver to match with me) or matching knickers?  
  
12:00 PM:  
  
I'm going to visit Alicia; she's so shtoopid (amazing, it's pronounced that way!) but, she's my friend, and first it was friends, and friend's come before any guy, oh who am I kidding? If I had a chance in heck with Oliver, I'd ditch Alicia in a second!  
  
12:30 PM:  
  
When I proposed that I go up and see Alicia to Oliver, he went all psychotic on me, and I said in a tone of perfect sarcasm. "Hunny, don't get your knickers in a knot." And now I am running to the Hospital Wing.  
  
1:45 PM:  
  
Alicia and I had a total gabfest! Forgive the preppiness in that. I told her I was sorry for being such a dolt, and she was sorry for her famous "Ouch does that sting?" Line. So I put up with her talking about Oliver, and how much they were snogging, Merlin. It is very hard to do. So I just nodded and in my head pictured it was ME and Oliver! Not Alicia and Oliver. Yeah, I can beat the system! Then we ate all of her sweets, and Alicia said she felt a lot better, although she did have a big bruise on the right side of her head. Don't mess with me!  
  
1:00 PM:  
  
Alicia just stole my fried chicken, some things never change.  
  
2:00 PM:  
  
Getting tipsy with Alicia and Oliver. Be back later.  
  
5:00 PM:  
  
Back from getting tipsy, good times, I think I let a few things slip though like "Snape is just too gorgeous for words." Shouldn't have slipped that, then I let it slip that Alicia had eaten 39 hotdogs back in her 3rd year, then she shot me a really nasty look and Oliver said: "Will, I can burp the alphabet." Alicia was sickened, good girl that she is, she didn't get tipsy, she's like against any sort of alcohol, insanity, or rule-breaking; in other words she's against 'fun.' Good times.  
  
5:15 PM:  
  
Apparently Alicia is wearing the knickers that "Ollie made me" in her words not mine. Too much information! Merlin, I wish I had a boyfriend who made me knickers. 


	9. Carrot Casserole

Authors Note: Aha, my reviewers rock, kudos. Special thanks to:  
  
FF Queen: You're back, power to the people! Thanks for the review, yes, I am weird as is this ficcie, but that's the story of my life.  
  
Dana: Allie's friend? She was saying you two talk about my story! Gosh, I feel special. Add characters? Can you elaborate on that?  
  
Chic: Matching knickers rock!  
  
HPFanForever: Gotta love Sean Biggerstaff fans, he's adorable.  
  
Allie: Go knickers.  
  
Ginny Girl: You really are dedicated aren't you? And I am not funny, once again :P Torture having to wait? Gosh, I love that phrase.  
  
All reviews are greatly appreciated.  
  
~*Chasing Mr. Wood*~  
  
1:00 AM:  
  
Oliver..knickers..going back to sleep  
  
2:00 AM:  
  
MMMM pumpkin cheesecake, and butter beer, and Oliver, oh yeah.  
  
3:00 AM:  
  
Wait he's Alicia's I must not speak like this.  
  
4:00 AM:  
  
But Alicia isn't reading this, or is she? Better not be.  
  
7:50 AM:  
  
I am awake and ready and rearing to go, this fine, fine, morning. More Alicia obsessed "Oh my gosh, Oliver would is just like too hot for words, oh my gosh, wow, bloody amazing, and that turtleneck." Joy to the world.  
  
8:56 AM:  
  
Back from breakfast had to listen to the lovebirds all morning. Pity, pity.  
  
"No, no I love you more."  
  
"No I love you more."  
  
"No, no, no I love you more snickers."  
  
"No, I love you more snickerdoodles."  
  
"No, no, I love you more then mashed potatoes."  
  
"Woah"  
  
And so on so fourth, they also proceeded to feed each other, excuse me while I hurl.  
  
9 AM:  
  
Back, Merlin, those two. Shakes head  
  
9:06 AM:  
  
Leaving for classes be back later.  
  
10:00 AM:  
  
My Merlin, Professor Binns thinks he is so cool today he goes "What's up Homie G's oh yeah, history of magic rules, dawg." I am so disturbed, he told the whole lesson like that. Teacher's trying to be cool is just too pathetic. I hope that's not how muggles act. shudder, shudder  
  
12 PM:  
  
I'm ready for lunch, woohooo we're having carrot casserole. Ahem.  
  
1 PM:  
  
Same conversation at breakfast except:  
  
"Alicia, these carrots look just like your eyes." Oliver told Alicia, she reddened.  
  
"Snickers, my eyes aren't orange." Alicia told him like she was talking to a three year old.  
  
"Oh, yeah, uhuh that's right they are green."-Oliver  
  
"No, they are blue."-Alicia  
  
"Yeah, but I know they're brown"-Oliver  
  
Disturbing isn't it? I think I'm going to loose my lunch, the denseness of that boy! Honestly, and there Alicia is getting like near perfect marks, and talking like my old, proper Grandmum. 


	10. Smashed

Gosh, we're at FIFTY reviews! I am beside myself in glee, anyways, thanks for the reviews, a special thanks to:  
  
FFQueen: Professor Binn's is NOT I repeat NOT on pot, silly goose! Actually I can't vouch for him because I don't really know him. Ahem. Anyway, thanks for the review!  
  
Allie: Homie G part eh? Gosh, you must have MY weird sense of humor huh? Tell Dana thanks too :D  
  
Child of the Moon: Thanks, kudos to you.  
  
Chic: Your welcome about the e-mail. Yes! I love the nicknames too; 'snickers' and 'snickerdoodles' never fail to leave me with a laugh.  
  
HPFanForever: Still disturbed about the knickers? Heh heh heh, and you have every reason to be disturbed. Matching knickers who would've thought? ~Shakes head~  
  
~*Chasing Mr. Wood*~  
  
5:43 PM:  
  
I am quite so bored; Professor Binn's is haunting me. Something disturbed me today: Alicia and Oliver snogging in the back of Flitwick's class, Flitwick can't see them so I guess it's superb time to snog. They honestly need to spare the rest of us!  
  
6 PM:  
  
Leaving for dinner  
  
No wait, I had an idea.  
  
Oh yeah, did you know that I think Oliver has butter beer management issues? I 'accidentally' walked into the blokes bathroom, and Oliver was sitting on the couch in there, they have a couch in there you say? I know that was exactly what I was thinking. He had his red striped rugby shirt on (drool) and his khaki pants, grass stained from Quidditch no doubt, and these adorable shoes. Merlin, his hair was tousled too, although he didn't look entirely there if you know what I mean, so I hit him on the head.  
  
"Ow."-Oliver  
  
"Oh your fine!"-Me  
  
"Where's Alicia?"-Me  
  
"Dunno, last time I saw her she was eating tripe."-Oliver  
  
"Tripe?"-Me  
  
"Yeah."-Oliver  
  
"Alicia's allergic to tripe."-Me  
  
"Don't ask me, bloody Kates."-Oliver  
  
"But, hunny she's allergic to tripe."-Me  
  
"How can you be allergic to tripe?"-Oliver  
  
He is so cute when he's smashed! Ahem, I didn't just say that, I'm a good girl; I think I won't tell Alicia, she'd be mad that Oliver was smashed and she'd give him one heck of a lecture.  
  
"Oliver, no more getting intoxicated, it isn't healthy, do you hear me?" I can hear it now.  
  
Then they'd snog some more.  
  
7:44 PM:  
  
Back from dinner Oliver was well missed. Alicia was very surprised "Where's snickers?" Alicia said wrinkling her nose, I shrugged a shoulder. So Alicia was forced to actually talk to me instead of ignoring me and calling Oliver 'snickers' she seemed quite sad that she couldn't call him snickers and feed him.  
  
"If it's any compensation I bet you he's smashed and hanging out with that new Ravenclaw girl." I said smiling a bit.  
  
Alicia snarled. 


	11. Oatmeal Sticks

Authors Note: Oh my gosh! You guys so rock, all of these reviews, I love it I love it! It's almost Thanksgiving (tomorrow) yay! Happy Thanksgiving to everyone! Special thanks to:  
  
Dana: I know, I know, I really ought to write more, but I don't want to like, stuff too much funny stuff into one chapter I'm trying to stick to like one theme per chapter, I sort of want to moderate it, if that makes any sense at all. Heh, heh, heh, to the last part in your review.  
  
FF Queen: I'm sorry, I don't write very long chapters, maybe I could make this one long, because I really like the song I'm listening to now and I could sit here for hours just writing! Hehe, I just got back from helping my Grandma with Thanksgiving dinner. Okay, too much of my personal life, maybe this chapter will be a bit longer :D Thanks for the review.  
  
Chic: I liked the tripe part, and Katie's last line cracked me up also. Here's chapter 11. Enjoy.  
  
Wolfsbane Child of the Moon: This ficcie is just, really, really, really ODD! Kudos to reviewing.  
  
Ginny Girl: I bet you're right about Alicia being jealous. But by golly if I had Oliver as a boyfriend and I was told he was hanging out with another girl. I'D BE JEALOUS TOO! Yes, you are oh so dedicated. (Wink)  
  
All reviews are greatly appreciated!  
  
~*Chasing Mr. Wood*~  
  
4 AM:  
  
I just got into my dormitory Alicia and I were talking about Oliver in the common room, we sat on the couch, and she sniffled and said:  
  
"This is where Oliver and I always snog."  
  
"Touching." I replied.  
  
She is so odd, honestly! It is quite late, because we have classes tomorrow. Marvelous.  
  
8 AM:  
  
I am awake and ready to embark on this beautiful day in which awaits me. Now that the positive is over: Life stinks.  
  
8:34 AM:  
  
Back from breakfast, we had oatmeal sticks. What do they think that they are feeding us here? Oatmeal sticks? This is very odd indeed, although very tasty. Oliver was appropriately back at the Gryffindor table this morning. Alicia was delighted.  
  
"So, your not dead? Honestly? Oh galoshes, I love you I love you!" She tells him.  
  
Then he replies: "You're suffocating me!" Then she goes. "Oh that's no good, you can't snog if you're suffocated!"  
  
Then I did a very loud "Ahem." And Oliver blushed and became very involved with his hash browns; I whispered to Alicia "Maybe he's having a love affair with the hash browns." Then she punched me in the arm, really, really hard. Heh heh heh, my job is done.  
  
9:19 AM:  
  
Back from Potions, we made love potions today, even though they are apparently 'outlawed' Snape adores making us do tedious tasks and watching us suffer, apparently. I was paired with Marcus Flint. GLORY JOY! The guy with the messed up teeth. I told him "In no way shape or form am I drinking that, you are welcome to fall in 'love' with me but I'm not drinking THAT." So he happily gulped down the potion, nothing happened. I was beside myself; no psycho-obsessed-with-me-Marcus's running around. Then about ten minutes later he started chasing after me. I screamed and ran to Snape, clutching on to his robes.  
  
"Don't let him eat me!" I squealed. I was entirely freaked out; Alicia and Oliver were partying with the potions.  
  
Snape just rolled his eyes, pulled his robes out of my grip and said. "Well, Miss. Belle, I'm sorry you feel that way, now get out of my way and go frolic."  
  
Properly disturbed, I ran to the lavatory and have been 'here' yes I am in the lavatory right now. Off to History of Magic. Yippee, Maniac Binn's someone call the insane asylum.  
  
10:00 AM:  
  
Professor Binn's is SO darn creepy, honestly. He kept talking in his own little slang language. In trying to be cool, he is now wearing SHINY PURPLE DISCO robes, I didn't no ghosts changed their clothes. ??????? Who knows? So, in my freaked-out-ness I see Alicia raising her hand.  
  
"Yes Alicia?"  
  
"Sir, why are Ravenclaws such COMPLETE, and utter fools? Also why do they act like such dolts? Honestly, it's as if they were neglected as children." Alicia said shooting daggers at the new Ravenclaw girl who I laughingly said was with Oliver. Apparently she couldn't tell I was KIDDING.  
  
I slouched in my chair, and couldn't contain the giggles. Alicia rolled her eyes in a queenly manner. And with the dignity of a soldier Old Mr. Binn's replied.  
  
"ALICIA I myself was a Ravenclaw, now please get yourself and your giggly friend out of this classroom." Alicia, good girl of the year was surprised as heck.  
  
We walked out of the classroom.  
  
Then Alicia kept crying her eyes out. "He yelled at me!" She said like a little kid.  
  
"Sweetie, he didn't yell at you." I said trying to comfort her the best I could, she continued to wail, incredibly freaked out my friend was being such a MORON, I happily said, "How bout some butter beer?"  
  
So we snuck off to The Three Broomsticks, and Alicia DROWNED herself in butter beer, heh heh, good girl of the year, PLEASE. She seemed to feel better after about her twentieth one and was ready to go back to the 'magical castle of snoggs and happiness' in her words, not mine. So now that she was properly DRUNK, I rushed her to the common room and told her not to come out until she was over her drunkness. She just cocked her head and said. "Alicia's don't get drunk, please, those are only Kates." I laughed and now I'm running to Herbology WITHOUT Alicia.  
  
12:30 PM:  
  
I am now at lunch, I brought Alicia up some Saltines and some water, and she happily ate and drank. Now I'm down here eating some more of those oatmeal sticks, golly gee, I like those, I like em' a whole lot. Doby made them especially for me; he said it was because I am completely gorgeous. Actually he didn't, but I would feel special if a house elf told me I was gorgeous. Scratch that, I'd be happy if ANYONE told me I was gorgeous, even if it was a mountain troll. 


	12. Educational Flaws and Salad

I am so pleased with the reviews I'm getting from you guys! Today is my birthday yay! (Miss 14 right here) I hope everyone had an awesome Thanksgiving, I am so full! By the way the phrase "Oh galoshes" has been used by me, how weird isn't that? A special thanks to:  
  
Gavon Wood:  
  
Doby is DOBY, yes; I would agree that people like shout outs. Oliver would is such a cutie (wink wink nudge nudge)  
  
Thunderbolt:  
  
That is such a classic bit of humor "Don't let him eat me" like you hear that all the time! Stitch up your side? Pain!  
  
Draco Malfoy's Bad Girl AKA Dedicated fan Ginny Girl:  
  
I am updating right now, see? Happy? I have no clue why people find the "Don't let him eat me" bit funny, honestly!  
  
Wolfsbane Child of the Moon:  
  
Yes, I mentioned you! And here I am doing it again! I'm glad this fic makes you smile! If it makes someone smile, then hey it's all worth it.  
  
FF Queen:  
  
Yes, the magical castle of snoggs and happiness! Alicia is so darn odd, honestly! Mmm butter beer.  
  
Dana:  
  
Thanks for talking to me via IM. Always happy to get your reviews, kudos :D  
  
~*Chasing Mr. Wood*~  
  
8 AM:  
  
Alicia is over her hangover, she successfully remembers NOTHING about yesterday afternoon, she thought that she went to classes, got full marks on the Potion's test, and snogged Oliver. Sadly, she did none of this, but happily for me I didn't have to see her and Oliver snogging like there was tomorrow. Whew that was close! I'm off to brekie, which is breakfast, you know.  
  
8:33 AM:  
  
The 'couple' is back to spoon-feeding each other and calling each other pet names.  
  
"Oh snickers, don't be silly!"  
  
"Snicker doodles, you don't be silly!"  
  
"I'm not silly!"  
  
"Yes you are!"  
  
"No I'm not!"  
  
My Merlin I want to hurl.  
  
9:14 AM:  
  
Alicia is still a bit odd; I thought she was over her hangover. She can drink 15 butter beers without getting drunk Merlin I wish I were her. And she's got Oliver. My life REALLY stinks dumbo Alicia.  
  
9:54 AM:  
  
I am so disappointed; honestly, Alicia has everything (Pout)  
  
10:43 AM:  
  
Back from Potions, glory joy, Miss. Perfection was snogging in Potion's. How can I concentrate on unicorn hair when those TWO are like completely snogging? The flaws in our education system HONESTLY.  
  
10:44 AM:  
  
I want a bloke to snog with in Potions.  
  
10:56 AM:  
  
However this will never happen due to my abnormally large ears, this is quite sad, really.  
  
10:57 AM:  
  
Heh heh heh, when you look at Susan's EARS mine actually look fairly nice. Whoa taking joy in other's pain, that is far too Snape-Like. Oh such is the life, she can deal.  
  
11 AM:  
  
Sadly, it isn't even lunchtime yet, TODAY DOESN'T LIKE ME! Merlin, I think I'll go see what Alicia and Oliver are up to, on second thought save me the visuals.  
  
11:13 AM:  
  
Off to the lavatory. Chow.  
  
11:30 AM:  
  
Back from lavatory, I sort of 'got lost' yes at my own school, this is downright pathetic. The loo must not like me to keep moving like this! Darn loo.  
  
11:42 AM:  
  
Tick tock, tick tock.  
  
11:45 AM:  
  
I think I will tell you the flaws in our education system for I am REALLY bored.  
  
Some people (no names) (cough Alicia and Oliver cough) are allowed to SNOG during class, and Snape is so disgusted he doesn't even tell them to keep it down, we're trying to learn here, some people want to get an education (mutters)  
  
Sadly, people such as Alicia can get by doing no work at all because she licks Snape's shoes. While I do, ALL, okay so MOST of my work and are getting average marks in all classes.  
  
I shall think of more later for now I have to go to lunch.  
  
12:09 PM:  
  
I'm at midday meal right now, power to me. Sadly, we're having salad, who wants salad? Honestly! Give me the MEAT. Chicken, turkey, you know, food for people who weigh more then seventy pounds and have no want, desire and or need to diet. You know US.  
  
"Chow" 


	13. Hawaii Honeymoon! Spare me

Whoa, these reviews are astonishing! Did you know that chapter 12 I spelled "Wood" "would" how pathetic of me! I can't believe it! So anyway, special thanks to my SPECIAL readers out there whoa and are going to read and review again (suggestive glance) Oh yes, there are many, many stories on my favorite story list that are amazing, and I suggest you read them! Enjoy!  
  
I heart Draco: Yay I got a "good update" (party) Yes darn that Alicia! I'm updating right now!  
  
Thunderbolt: Thanks! I'm glad you love it (feels special)  
  
Draco Malfoy's Bad Girl AKA Ginny Girl: Ahem Miss. Psycho Obsessed, I am posting now, oh yeah!  
  
Liz101: Love the review, I can't write constantly you know!  
  
Gavon Wood: I'm glad you look forward to more, if I can make one person smile per day going "HAHA that girl is just so dumb it's ALMOST funny" then I am happy, and there my small mind is amused  
  
All reviews are as always greatly appreciated. Sorry this is going to be a short chapter because I have a dismal case of writer's block and have written this in TWO days, not one. And will, for other obvious reasons: DISMAL WRITER'S BLOCK!  
  
~*Chasing Mr. Wood*~  
  
4:00 PM:  
  
I hope they have something good for dinner; cause salad is just so sickening. Bring on the cheesecake, come on now, I enjoy eating! Uhuh. So anyway, I'm off to hang out in the library with Alicia and Oliver. Is it just I or am I so totally third wheel?  
  
5:13 PM:  
  
Back from library. Accusations, confirmed, I AM THIRD WHEEL! (Tear) I need a bloke of my own.  
  
A bloke of my own.  
  
Someone quote that. So anyway, we're at the library and I take out my Charms book, and Alicia takes out chocolate covered cherries. Ahem. And Oliver takes out some butter beer, with ONE straw. Mind you, one straw. This is supposed to be studying not some romantic vacation in Fuji.  
  
Use your imagination about what they did with the cherries and ONE STRAW butter beer.  
  
Use your imagination, nah I'd rather give you some visuals.  
  
Forget that!  
  
5:19 PM:  
  
Leaving for din din din.  
  
5:33 PM:  
  
At dinner, in the great hall, as usual, Oliver and Alicia are talking in pet names to each other again.  
  
"Gizmo!"  
  
"Oh Gerdy!"  
  
"Gerdy where'd you come up with that?"  
  
(Oliver shrug)  
  
"It's my Grandmum's name."  
  
"Oh Merlin"  
  
Very scary indeed. We did get to eat steak though, mm it was so good, and taters, I really enjoy those. I am quite busy being a pig right now so I shall be back temporarily.  
  
6:30 PM:  
  
Oink Oink  
  
6:39 PM:  
  
The loo is quite comfortable did you know that? Especially the bloke's one because it has a couch in it, ours (the girls) doesn't have a couch in it, what's with that? Once again I met Oliver in the loo, is it just me or does he go in there A LOT? We talked a bit, and he wasn't really smashed, sadly.  
  
6:43 PM:  
  
Sadly I haven't even started my History of Magic composition, it has to be seven pages of parchment and is due tomorrow! Maybe I shall start it, or maybe not.  
  
6:46 PM:  
  
Thinking about starting essay.....  
  
6:48 PM:  
  
Nah.  
  
6:49 PM:  
  
THE GOOD GRADE COMPELS YOU! WORK IT WORK IT!  
  
6:55 PM:  
  
I'm back and ready to work just a quick stop down to the Great Hall, I heard Alicia asking Oliver where they should go on honeymoon. Assuming that the two lovebirds will be together that long and Oliver will not get sick of Alicia.  
  
"Hmmmm" Oliver says.  
  
"Hmmmm" Alicia says, playfully tweaking Oliver's nose.  
  
"How about Hawaii where everyone GETS it?" Oliver suggests.  
  
Alicia raises an eyebrow and goes "Oh my Merlin."  
  
"I mean Hawaii where everyone GOES!" Oliver quickly changes the words around; Alicia looks completely freaked out, good. 


	14. On a Mission

Authors Note: Do to my abundance of good ideas today (Hey I'm feeling lucky!) and listening to my favorite song ON repeat, which is "Closer" by Better Than Ezra. My marriage is not going well in contemporary living, but that is beside the point (my 'husband' is pro-war and I am totally and completely against it and find it absolutely dismal and pointless. However, I am glad that we have military who are willing to risk their life for the greater good of the country or so the government justifies it. I don't trust our government further then I can throw it. You can't justify killing with killing. Never, ever. I loathe war with a passion and I can't stress that enough to you. If you (my reviewers) are all for war then that's great for you, I don't expect everyone to agree with me, and I wouldn't want that as someone once said "When everyone thinks alike, no one is really thinking at all." Gotta love amendment #1. What do you guys' think? All opinions are welcome. Anyway, new chapter, I just thought I should enlighten you today :D. Lucky you! Special thanks to:  
  
Gavon Wood: You reviewed twice; this is very odd indeed but very happy- like for me. My story is addictive? I'm thrilled! I 'personally' do not find myself very funny or entertaining in the least so for someone to enjoy my thoughtless writing and rambling is greatly interesting to me.  
  
I heart Draco: Yes! Fuji and Gerdy. Heh heh, heh. It makes you giggle? That's a plus.  
  
Thunderbolt: I agree about the whole visualizing thing! And about your updating thing I agree whole-heartedly. I have a story on my favorite's story list quite an awesome story, and the author ignores people who say, "When are you going to update?" This person has quite a few reviews (okay so maybe it's around mid 200's) and I think it sounds so ungrateful. When people tell me they like something of mine and want the next chapter out NOW, I'm totally thrilled and want to update straight away! But hey, to each his own.  
  
All reviews are greatly appreciated  
  
~*Chasing Mr. Wood*~  
  
8 PM:  
  
All right, sadly, I have to start my History of Magic composition (it stings huh?) it'll be tons of work, I probably won't be done till' at least 11:30 PM. Phooey.  
  
8:30 PM:  
  
You know; before I start up again, let me ramble for a sec. Do you know HOW MUCH WORK I do just to get halfway decent marks? It makes me loony; I do so much work, and put so much time in it, and for what? That's all I have to say. And for what?  
  
9:14 PM:  
  
Yum! I took a brief marble cake and vanilla ice-cream break. Can you smell it? (faints)  
  
10:45 PM:  
  
My hand hurts! I've already done six pages of parchment just about four left, I'm in my dormitory, on my comfy bed, and I'm so tired I just want to go to sleep. But I can't. And I won't.  
  
11:47 PM:  
  
I'm finally done, I feel sick to my stomach, mulling over what the differences between Helga Hufflepuff and Salazar Slytherin is dumb and pointless. For one, as if it isn't obvious, Helga is sweet and Salazar is evil. Could it get any simpler? So I went on a tirade about how Helga had good motives and Salazar was a moron of great proportions. I hope the new 'Rapper Binns' as he calls himself will appreciate my erm terminology so to speak of Salazar Slytherin I'm off to take a shower. We're not even supposed to be walking the corridors right now. Too bad.  
  
12:19 AM:  
  
My hair is all wet and bad looking right now, but I just got out of the shower so what do you expect? I have to go to bed now, or I will not be well rested for tomorrow's energetic day of feeding and grooming flobber worms, glory.  
  
8:19 AM:  
  
I am awake, I over-slept thus no breakfast for me, this is quite sad and disappointing for the pure fact that I need food to live, but more importantly I need food to MAKE ME HAPPY! Yes, who can resist a good slice of pumpkin cheesecake? Not me. So anyway I was in the common room finishing my Potion's essay this morning, due to lack of breakfast time, and I see, Miss. Pompous Pricilla and she goes "Buddy-" emphasis on 'buddy' "What are you using the common room for?" I would have gone on a tirade about how we loathe each other and in no way shape or form are we buddies but I didn't. Compassion stinks sometimes. The word 'hate' actually seems nice while dealing with her. She is, like me, a Gryffindor, pity there are always people on 'your side' that you wish could've been put somewhere more convenient say SLYTHERIN. Ahem.  
  
9:36 AM:  
  
Back from History of Magic turned in my composition, saw Gerdy and Gizmo. HAHA forgive me, that's hilarious, honestly. Gerdy and Gizmo, the world's cutest couple. Actually in all honesty and no sarcasm (hard to believe ain't it?) they are cute together. I mean when they're holding hands in the corridor, or feeding each other jello, it's rather cute. Not to say Oliver and I wouldn't be cuter, because we would. And you better believe it! He's a cutie and you could pair him with Pricilla (yuck!) and they'd still be cute together, amazing isn't it? Seeing Alicia and Oliver together makes me want a boy friend so bad, I can't even express it to you, I mean they're so adorable and are so happy together, I want that. I want a boyfriend.  
  
2:48 PM:  
  
Operation: Boyfriend is beginning, I'm going to see how it works for me, I desperately (sad choice of words eh?) want a boyfriend and I know it's not that important, but just let me be in delusion and try. All right? Now that I've got your permission let the fun begin!  
  
3:45 PM:  
  
Whoa, I think I had a bit too much fun. I hugged Harry Potter, really hard, a bear hug, and he flushed quite red. Then I lifted up Ron Weasley, and his ears turned all red and Hermione just 'tutted.' What's with my obsession with flirting with lowly little fourth years? Disturbing, I know. Those two aren't boyfriend material though, they are both big prunes.  
  
4:00 PM:  
  
Mission: Going to common room to try to find some cutie my own age.  
  
4:23 PM:  
  
Talked to George, he's adorable; we talked about Quidditch, snow, and our families and stuff. Did you know Ron is his brother? Amazing isn't it? Small world, so anyway I asked him if he enjoyed Hogwart's "Thursday Surprise" meal, he told me he most certainly he did not. There's a dance coming up, and I'm starting to like George, I know that sounds really lame and pointless, but I am. I'm sort of over Oliver, he was okay and all, but if you can't have him then why try? Let him be happy and let Alicia be in her delusion while dating the 'hottie.' Maybe I'll talk to George about the dance, the Christmas one, maybe I'd actually do it. I don't know, I just know I like him.  
  
However Oliver is also rather tasty, NO BRAIN NO!  
  
A/N: HAHA a bit of a cliffhanger what shall come next? Should Jack have Jill? Should George have Alicia? Don't worry if this was to happen (and I'm not sure yet so please do review and tell me what YOU think) Oliver would be worked into the story as well, for even if Katie ever did get together with George, Oliver's still a cutie and would still be well mentioned. I'm not sure myself, I just know I'm excited to write the next chapter (Alicia's deliberations whether to ask George or chicken out and stay in the dormitory all alone eating cheesy puffs) And in the chapter after next, the Christmas Dance is a commin' I'm so excited to write it, pure madness. 


	15. Desperation, staying up all night, and F...

Authors Note: I am seriously amazed with the feedback I'm getting, and I love all of it!  
  
Mrs. Wannabe Wood: I am so very glad you love it! I know, I know but I couldn't miss out on Harry, Ron, Oliver and Hermione in the ficcie. Sean Biggerstaff plays Oliver Wood in the movie, hope that helps.  
  
Audrey: I don't know the whole Katie not knowing that Ron was George's brother struck me as funny so there you have it. I think it would be very funny if Katie fell for George and then Oliver liked her, very, very funny. However, it is uncreative, and as of now I have no clue what I'll do with the whole Katie/George thing, I'm thinking!  
  
Draco Malfoy's Bad Girl: You're in agony cause you want THIS chapter so bad? That makes me happy, very happy. It's a small world after all!  
  
I heart Draco: Yes, Gerdy and Gizmo were my odd little onetime things that sort of cracked me up in my moment of sugar high (too much cake you know)  
  
All reviews are greatly appreciated.  
  
~*Chasing Mr. Wood*~  
  
1 AM:   
  
I really like George, I think; I don't know what I ruddy want! I'm not sure, I know he's a cutie and all, and he can burp the alphabet, but I REALLY like Oliver, and why sell out if I know what I really want? Which is Oliver, mind you. I'm not sure. I don't know what to do.  
  
1:56 AM:  
  
What to do what to do? Choices, choices, choices.   
  
2:13 AM:  
  
I can't bloody sleep, I like OLIVER! Merlin, I don't want to settle for less that I deserve/want, and I want Oliver, but he's Alicia's.  
  
3:39 AM:  
  
I'm awake eating cookies, apparently to soothe my wild soul. I'm so disappointed in myself for being desperate and clasping on to George because I need a boyfriend. I'm starting to see the REAL picture now or maybe it's just those fifteen bottles of butter beer catching up to me, I don't know.  
  
3:40 AM:  
  
Due to my revelation I can now successfully go to sleep, and not have to think about Georgie Porgey Puddin' and Pie. Ahem. Remember girly you don't like him (to self)  
  
4:40 AM:  
  
Not. Cannot go to sleep.  
  
4:56 AM:  
  
I am so smashingly bonkers it's almost pathetic.  
  
4:59 AM:  
  
Actually, it IS pathetic.  
  
5:09 AM:  
  
I feel horrible, so very horrible, my stomach is knots and my head hurts like heck  
  
5:12 AM:  
  
And I'm so mad at myself for being desperate and allowing myself to fall for a boy that I don't even like. Ergh! I am beside myself.  
  
5:19 AM:  
  
I so need a massage, my neck is starting to ache, as well as with my head. Where's George when I need him?  
  
5:30 AM:  
  
Hush hush I must not speak like this. Honestly.  
  
5:55 AM:  
  
You know your life is really pathetic when you're so very tired, but can't bring yourself to go to sleep for some dumb, insane reason.  
  
6 AM:  
  
I'm going down to the common room  
  
6:05 AM:  
  
I was making my way down there but once I was at the bottom of the stairs bars were blocking me from getting into MY common room my Merlin, must be the evil work of Mr. Filch, and that's a nice way to put it mind you.   
  
6:09 AM:  
  
A very nice way to put it.  
  
6:11 AM:  
  
My dorm mates are starting to wake up, they wake up early huh? Heaven forbid I try to talk to them, they are gossipers if I've ever seen em' I could talk to Alicia but she'd just be all "Ohmigosh you like a bloke? Sweetie this is a revelation! Which one is he? Come on sweets out with it. Is he a hottie? No, knowing you he's probably one of those really ugly blokes that you claim has a 'nice personality.'"  
  
6:14 AM:  
  
Oh if only she knew!  
  
6:23 AM:  
  
I can't even talk with my very bestest friend. Pity.  
  
6:45 AM:  
  
Alicia just woke up about fifteen minutes ago she had a blooming hard time getting up. I had to hit her with the pillow once, twice, okay so about thirty times. She stinks her and her Oliver loving soul.  
  
6:46 AM:  
  
(Pout)  
  
6:49 AM:  
  
Alicia (shocked to see that I was awake) asked if I was having 'issues.' I love when my friends tell me I've got 'issues' I just feel so LOVED. I just shrugged and she goes "Oh Merlin, its, its, its, you're madly in love with MY boyfriend, Oliver." She said in this self-satisfied tone. I raised an eyebrow and said. "Allie (that's what I call her, when I'm really ticked off at her it's my code language for, jerk, moron, lame-o ect) wasn't that last weeks news?" She just laughed to herself. Whatever. So she stumbled back to bed and went back to sleep breathing rather loudly.  
  
6:56 AM:  
  
Ah, my life stinks, could it get any worse?  
  
6:57 AM:  
  
Three minutes till' the common room 'opens' oh joy, now I get to see all of my chums and here then asking me about me and my 'issues.' Good times. Forgive the sarcasm; you'd be sarcastic (and probably more) if you stayed up all night too. At least it's a Saturday, no classes thank goodness.  
  
7:16 AM:  
  
Me and my little plaid book &&You&& are now in the common room. Sitting alone by the fire wishing desperately it was me in there burning so I wouldn't have to put up with little Allie, Oliver, and Pudding George.  
  
7:23 AM:  
  
Forget that, put Alicia in the fire and take me out.  
  
7:25 AM:  
  
Woah someone's vindictive today huh? I think so!  
  
7:29 AM:  
  
I'm moody don't bug me. Of course right as I am writing this Alica comes into the common room with her little shiny lip gloss. Another day in paradise, so that's what they call it now?  
  
7:34 AM:  
  
George and Oliver have now entered I'm putting you away, and quick.   
  
8 AM:  
  
I'm back. Alicia saw Oliver and rushed straight into his arms, he picked her up. I wish I had what they had, whether it's love, infatuation or whatever he picked her up! It's so Cinderella-y and cool. I feel so unlucky in comparison. Bummer for me, as usual.  
  
8:34 AM:  
  
It's so early and my day already STINKS?  
  
8:39 AM:  
  
Who should I ask to the dance? It's mandatory so I have to go, but I could just go with friends (IE Alicia and Oliver) and be third wheel again. However, I don't exactly fancy being left out, and Alicia's halfhearted attempt to hook me up with some lame Hufflepuff bloke. I don't exactly fancy it at all.  
  
10:00 AM:  
  
Decided to find a date, whoever that may be there are many desperate blokes out there who are probably just DYING to go with me and my GORGEOUSNESS. Minus a few issues such as my ears and my very odd toes. But hey, I mean perfection is a hard thing.  
  
10:30 AM:  
  
Who can I invite/ask/force/persuade? There must be someone out there for little old me. Right? I certainly hope so I don't want to die an old maid.  
  
10:45 AM:  
  
Okay, so who am I kidding who would go out with ME? Okay Ryan would but then again isn't he the bloke that always picks his nose during History of Magic? Only the desperate boys. (Sigh)  
  
10:56 AM:  
  
MY life stinks. It stinks even more being in perfect view of Alicia and Oliver snogging. Must I have a constant reminder that I am without a boyfriend?  
  
11 AM:  
  
I should've eaten brekie but by now I've already missed it. Pity. I have to ask a guy to the dance with me, but then I'll be being forward, and guys don't like that or do they?  
  
12 PM:  
  
Alicia is so excited she was all jumpy today about the Christmas Dance (which is tomorrow)  
  
"Ohmigosh Kates do you know it's tomorrow?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"I'm going to get the cutest robes ever with Oliver!"  
  
"Great"  
  
"Kates?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Your depressed aren't you, I'm sorry I know I shouldn't have made you eat all of that turkey."  
  
"It's not about the bloody turkey."  
  
Alicia's ears perked up.  
  
"Then what it's about?"  
  
"Nothing, nothing at all."  
  
Alicia shrugged and began to walk out the door.  
  
"Alicia wait!"  
  
"What do you want now Miss. Stressy?"  
  
"Your help."  
  
So I told her the whole story, the despair and agony of the possibility of being an old maid. Alicia nodded dumbly and told me she'd find me a bloke.  
  
12:15 PM:  
  
I trust Alicia more then I trust Oliver with a plate of hash browns and that's not much.  
  
1 PM:  
  
Alicia just walked into 'our' dormitory her face is all red and she's all panting. I wonder if she found me a date? Beeee right back.  
  
1:33 PM:  
  
Alicia got me a date. Want to know who it is?  
  
1:34 PM:  
  
Guess.  
  
1:35 PM:  
  
George.  
  
1:37 PM:  
  
Ah I love Alicia she is such an awesome friend for getting me my George! He said YES! This is an amazing, whoever would like me, my psychotic nature, lameness, and BIG ears, not to mention my toes must be some catch. The plus of the whole situation is that I didn't have to make myself look like a desperate flobber worm; Alicia did all the foolishness for me.  
  
1:39 PM:  
  
Alicia, Oliver, Me, and George are leaving for Hogsmeade to look for outfits for the dance. George just came into the common room and he's like:  
  
"Can I accompany you M'lady?" Then he reached out for my hand  
  
And I giggled like a preppy little first year and said "Course Sir Weasley."  
  
And I took his hand.  
  
And for once in my life, it was perfection. 


	16. I hope you dance, hotdogs, and George

Authors Note: I'm loving the reviews! Just got home from school and very much so want a snack but here we go, for you!  
  
Draco Malfoy's Bad Girl: Yes, I have been in a situation where I FORCED my guy friend to slow dance with me. HAHA. So anyway, yes, I adored the ending oh so classic.  
  
FF Queen: Cute, cute, cute! Yes, I agree, I have to watch so not too much 'fluff' takes over. It's the best one yet? Let's see what you think of this one! Hehe, I'm so happy that you thought the last chapter was great (Extremely happy now)  
  
Gavon Wood: I know, I make George so sweet don't I? Oliver's a cutie though.  
  
I heart Draco: You can actually relate to the quote? That's freaky!  
  
Riposte: I haven't gotten a review from you yet so it's an awesome to have a new reviewer.  
  
Kudos to all of you guys! You rock!  
  
All reviews are greatly appreciated.  
  
~*Chasing Mr. Wood*~  
  
3:45 PM:  
  
I'm back from Hogsmeade; I had a ballistic amount of fun! Marvelousity, don't you love my new word? Anyway, George and I got some ice cream and sat on the bench near the Shrieking Shack and we just talked so much. I really connect with him, it's sort of like a 'click' like, I don't know how to explain it, but it's there. Seeing isn't believing, believing is seeing. Whoa, let me stop before I start going all psychologist on you. Alicia and Oliver we're snogging on the bench next to George and I. He grimaced at seeing his best chum snogging Alicia. HAHA he is so cute. Forgive the seizure. We went into a second hand robe shop just to look around they had all of these vintage robes. Alicia and I were looking around modeling for the boys, and then they were modeling for us. It was so much fun! Alicia and I got our outfits there. I got a really cute light yellow robe with little scarlet flowers all over it, and the cutest scarf (light yellow with scarlet flowers, it matches!) George looks stunning in royal blue robes. The dance is tonight we're going to have so much fun!  
  
4:00 PM:  
  
I can't wait! And I just can't get enough of you baby, just can't get enough!  
  
4:40 PM:  
  
I ought to start getting ready huh? I'll bring this with me in my purse, so I can write while in the lavatory.  
  
6:15 PM:  
  
Ready to go and leave, I look bloody gorgeous! Minus the ears, and the toes but you can't see them, so I suppose it's fine. Parvati gave me loads of makeup, and I had to wash it off at least six times before I got it right. But now it looks really nice, and I've got to meet George in the common room at 6:20! Toodles for now!  
  
6:21 PM:  
  
George is late, lame-o him. But he'll be so hot, I can wait. Hotness cannot be rushed.  
  
6:34 PM:  
  
Okay, so maybe it can.  
  
6:44 PM:  
  
George has just arrived, I was about to say: "Nice of you to show up." In a really sarcastic tone but I didn't he gave me a giant hug in which I said, "Sweet cakes, you're suffocating me a bit, oh yes and messing up my hair."  
  
6:50 PM:  
  
Alicia was laughing because I make fun of her and their weird nicknames come to think of it, I guess "Sweet Cakes" is a rather odd nickname. What was I thinking?  
  
6:52 PM:  
  
We've really got to leave it starts at 7!  
  
6:54 PM:  
  
Alicia used WAY TOO much makeup, she looks like DOPEY the CLOWN.  
  
6:56 PM:  
  
Does it sting? Oh no George is leaving without me!  
  
7:33 PM:  
  
Loo break #1:  
  
The Great Hall looks magnificent, they have so much food, Alicia was stuffing her face with hot dogs, poor girl. Oliver tried to pull her away from them so they could dance, but she wouldn't be led away from the snack table.  
  
I did however dance with George quite a few times. He's a really good dancer, I mean he only stepped on my toes thirteen times, that's better then Neville! Honestly! We slow danced and my Merlin; you will not believe my luck. The lights dimmed, and everyone rushed around to find a partner, happily my partner was right there, right away.  
  
And he put his arms around my waist, and I put my arms around his neck, and wowsa perfecto-mundo totally! It felt so good to have George there, and I felt so safe with him.  
  
Then the song had to END! Bad song, bad boy! Lavender was shooting me dismal looks; it's no rumor that she is madly in love with George  
  
AND HIS HOTNESS!  
  
I've got to go or people will think I'm up to something, being in a loo stall talking to myself. Disturbing indeed.  
  
8:49 PM:  
  
@ Snack table with Miss-Eat-Tons-Of-Hotdogs, she is seriously obsessed, I nudged her and said "Allie, go dance with Oliver, he wants you to dance with him, now unless hotdogs have turned miraculously hot then..."  
  
She just stuffed another one in her mouth and gave me a death glare, then with her mouth open, chewing she said "Kates, you try one."  
  
I politely said no thanks and rushed back to George who was talking to Oliver, and Lavender. I have to admit I was a bit jealous, Lavender was flirting like a wild woman, I wanted so desperately to just push her out of the way. But I didn't. I smiled and said: "George, MY date, how would you like to dance?"  
  
That'll show her.  
  
9:44 PM:  
  
Dancing the chicken dance is exhausting. I guess for Alicia it's the "hotdog dance." She is acting so weird. Did they spike the punch?  
  
10:05 PM:  
  
Taking a breather with Alicia who essentially has been taking a 'breather' the WHOLE time.  
  
11:15 PM:  
  
Second time in the loo:  
  
I danced with Oliver, because Alicia said it was okay, and George and I agreed we could dance with whomever we pleased.  
  
For some reason, dancing with Oliver wasn't right. I mean, I didn't feel safe with Oliver he was nothing to me, he was like dancing with a cousin or a brother or something.  
  
Which I guess that means I've gotten over my Oliver obsession?  
  
11:19 PM:  
  
Not.  
  
12 AM:  
  
George fed me cake, it was very romantic, I felt like we were in Greece or something. Then Alicia accidentally dropped her cup of 'punch' (which she promises isn't spiked) onto my head! She was snogging Oliver (for once she was paying attention to him) and she just let go of her punch that was in her hand.  
  
So much for fairy tales.  
  
12:49 AM:  
  
I'm back in my dormitory. So now I bet you want to know what happened AFTER the dance?  
  
George and I walked hand-in-hand back to the common room and hung out for a while having hot cocoa and eating loads of bread. Don't ask me why bread, but it sort of worked, and it was all buttery and yummy, just like George. Don't tell him I said that (wink wink) Our little secret!  
  
The last dance was amazing, apparently some muggle song, and I think if possible I fell in love with George again. I remember some of the lyrics too!  
  
"I hope you never lose your sense of wonder  
  
You get your fill to eat but always keep that hunger  
  
May you never take one single breath for granted  
  
GOD forbid love ever leave you empty handed  
  
When you come close to selling out reconsider,  
  
I hope you dance... I hope you dance  
  
I hope you dance....I hope you dance"  
  
"I hope you dance"-LeAnn Womack  
  
And then, he gave me a giant hug, which must've lasted at least twenty minutes and said.  
  
"Hey Katie, I had a really great time, tonight, you want to maybe go out or something?"  
  
And I blushed and said.  
  
"Weasley, your not half bad, I'd love going out with you."  
  
Then we snogged senseless, because we could.  
  
I mean we are bloody going out so snogging is okay.  
  
And more snogging.  
  
And a bit more. 


	17. I gave you too much my heart was in the ...

Authors Note: Thank you to everyone for your reviews (scowls because she did not get very many) but hey sometimes it works and sometimes it doesn't so there you have it-Story of my life.  
  
Audrey: I've no clue why people are so obsessed with the fact they snogged. Honestly! I would 'assume' that you have no clue what torture I am going to put Katie through. I mean, dearie this is no fantasyland! (Laughs evilly at the fact how many issues Katie and George are going to have)  
  
Haggy-Glad you enjoy my story; there is more than just chapter one you know! It's the funniest? I feel so special now.  
  
Riposte: Thankies about making you a George/Alicia fan. We'll see how long that lasts (evil cackle)  
  
I Heart Draco: Katie hasn't 'fully' gotten over Oliver; she's just replaced him. A bit. Come on the dude is hot you don't get him over that quickly! I greatly enjoyed the hotdog bit myself.  
  
Band Geek: I am so glad you enjoy my little fic! Thank you thank you! Bunches! Kudos.  
  
Mellon Kid: Glad you like my fic, have you only read chapter one? Finish it finish it!  
  
Thunderbolt: Thanks, got your review last minute. Glory! Joy! :D  
  
Oh gosh I feel so sorry about this chapter!  
  
All reviews are greatly appreciated  
  
~*Chasing Mr. Wood*~  
  
8 AM:  
  
Dude what happened last night?  
  
8:13 AM:  
  
Did I just snog senseless?  
  
8:15 AM:  
  
I think so.  
  
8:19 AM:  
  
Whoa.  
  
8:23 AM:  
  
Was it George?  
  
8:29 AM:  
  
Oh yeah baby.  
  
8:30 AM:  
  
That's enough of THAT!  
  
8:35 AM:  
  
Wait, we snogged? Honestly?  
  
8:37 AM:  
  
I'm going down to the common room, to meet my boyfriend? I guess so. Score one for big ears!  
  
9:09 AM:  
  
HAHA it's 9:09! HAHA. Anyway, saw Georgey he's incredibly cute. We sat down on the common room couch, and sort of talked sort of snogged. Then we ate donuts. They were very scrumptious. Then we snogged a bit more which was also very scrumptious (Flagrant wink).  
  
9:15 AM:  
  
So I guess the rumors are true? George really is ONE GOOD snogger.  
  
9:19 AM:  
  
One heck of a good one.  
  
9:20 AM:  
  
Over it.  
  
9:23 AM:  
  
Not.  
  
9:45 AM:  
  
Alicia wants to know if I really snogged George. Poor girl she was only right on the chair in the common room when we were snogging.  
  
9:50 AM:  
  
I responded with "No, we were sitting eighty meters apart from each other sharing some animal crackers."  
  
9:52 AM:  
  
Alicia just raised an eyebrow and looked satisfied. "Oh well that's good I always did think he was a bit of a hottie tottie."  
  
9:59 AM:  
  
What in the world?  
  
10:00 AM:  
  
Alicia is quite contented with Oliver. Instead of when she used to point out other guys while she was snogging Oliver. Disturbing indeed. I asked her if she even liked Oliver, she just shrugged and said: "I don't know, I mean I guess, he's hot and athletic."  
  
10:09 AM:  
  
And they looked so lovey dovey too!  
  
10:11 AM:  
  
Shocker  
  
10:19 AM:  
  
Note to self: Get a life or go somewhere else. Preferably to snog George some more.  
  
10:25 AM:  
  
And I just can't get enough of you baby. Just can't get enough of youuuuuuuuu. Uhuh.  
  
10:30 AM:  
  
Oliver was wearing a turtleneck a red one. And I cannot deny that I so desperately wanted to be single just then. So I didn't have to have him see George and I snogging. So I could go up to him and flirt like a wild woman.  
  
10:45 AM:  
  
Wait he's Alicia's so whether I was single or not, I still couldn't flirt . Off limits. Personal foul!  
  
10:53 AM:  
  
Do I really like George?  
  
10:59 AM:  
  
......  
  
11:00 AM:  
  
Surely!  
  
11:04 AM:  
  
I am one silly goose.  
  
11:09 AM:  
  
Whoa, so this is what my life has become?  
  
11:13 AM:  
  
Pathetic.  
  
3:42 PM:  
  
I went to talk to George because I haven't talked to him for quite a while. And he said:  
  
"Why are we going out?"  
  
And I sort of raised an eyebrow. "Because we are incredibly cute together, I mean we're like the new hot item"  
  
And he goes "I have no clue why I asked you out last night."  
  
Then I said: "So why did you? We also snogged this morning mind you, and if you're going to break my heart I promise you that you will sincerely be beaten up by my best guy friend. No lie"  
  
Then he sort of stuttered and said: "I was sort of stuck in the moment, I mean, it all went so fast, I asked you out, we snogged and stuff."  
  
Then he shrugged and I said: "What are you playing at?"  
  
He looked at the ground and said all guiltily "I just, I don't like you like that. I was in the moment, we danced, we snogged I mean it was a one time thing."  
  
"George Weasley, I am telling you right now that I am breaking up with you, you are not breaking up with me. Okay? Go get another little girlfriend. I just want you to know that I can't believe you'd snog me and say that there was no emotion with that. You know what? There was emotion, I felt emotion. And are you telling me it was fake? You bloody dolt."  
  
Then I stomped off to the common room.  
  
3:45 PM:  
  
I'm going to seriously cry.  
  
3:50 PM:  
  
I thought he was the one. I mean I know that it wasn't like THAT. It wasn't an emotionless snog; there was passion in it. For him to do that to me, that just stinks. Moron.  
  
4:56 PM:  
  
I just talked to Brandon, my 'best guy friend' we've known each other since first year and I told him everything. He gave me a giant hug as I was crying and said: "Kates, you don't deserve him."  
  
I just cried some more and said, "What are you going to do about it."  
  
Then as an afterthought "Beat him up right Bran?"  
  
Brandon thought for a sec and then said, "You can bet your life on it."  
  
I hope he does it soon.  
  
I want to see him bleed.  
  
5:00 PM:  
  
Brandon has arrived in my dorm.  
  
5:43 PM:  
  
Brandon has taken me down to the common room where I am awaiting George's arrival. I don't even want to see the moron.  
  
6:57 PM:  
  
Brandon is making me talk to George. Maybe that's good, I need closure. We weren't going out long or anything, but it was so much passion involved. I really loved him, you know how that feels?  
  
"Tell her why you did what you did, or you can answer to my fist." Brandon told George.  
  
"I didn't want to lead you on?" George said questioning.  
  
"YOU DID LEAD ME ON YOU MORON! DON'T YOU SEE THIS?! YOU LEAD ME ON!" I screamed  
  
"Kates, calm down." -Brandon.  
  
"No, I won't 'calm down' Brandon, this dolt he, he led me on."-Me  
  
"Point taken"-Brandon  
  
"I didn't mean to hurt you."-George  
  
"YES YOU DID!"  
  
"You don't just snog Kates, senseless then tell her that."-Brandon.  
  
"Shush up Brandon"-Me  
  
"Testy."-Brandon  
  
"Oh get over yourself"-Me  
  
"I'm sorry."-George  
  
"Don't you dare tell me that your sorry, that isn't sorry, George, playing with my heart isn't sorry. I gave you too much; you held it in the palm of your hand. Will, you know what bucko it isn't there anymore! Because the passion I thought we had was nothing."-Me  
  
Then I stormed up to where I am now, the dormitory.  
  
7 PM:  
  
And I hate him.  
  
7:30 PM:  
  
But I think what hurts the most is that I really don't. I really still love him, and that hurts the most.  
  
I can't just hate him, because I don't.  
  
  
  
~To be continued..  
  
I'm sorry guys!  
  
All reviews are greatly appreciated~  
  
-Iloverupert13  
  
I hope you all really felt emotion, and compassion for Katie. Just writing this I felt how she felt, I really understood. 


	18. Wise Words From Bran

Authors Note: I am glad I still have reviewers after I put Katie through evil cackle Anyway. So special thanks to:  
  
FF Queen: I know poor Katie! It really stinks huh? Oh, I adore chapter sixteen I had loads of fun writing it, and it gives me the giggles just reading it again. Oh yes thank you for your review of chapter sixteen as well as seventeen! Peace!  
  
Draco Malfoy's Bad Girl: You don't have to be in agony anymore because I'm writing now! Score  
  
I heart Draco: Yes, it was quite a random idea on my part. I like sort of bringing the reader's up like "Woowooo you go girl!" Then like "GEORGE STINKS!"  
  
Becky: I'm cracking up because people are saying "Kates" it really sort of gives me the jollies. I do update a lot! My friend and I were in the library today and we saw these Lord of the Rings bookmarks and we're all running to find the Frodo one. And then there were two: And we're like "So this is the lucky sign that means we'll do well on the essay!"  
  
I hope I did okay on the essay (I did horrid on two tests today and am quite bleh about it at the moment) All right on to the story.  
  
All reviews are greatly appreciated.  
  
105 reviews! This rocks!  
  
Listen to Better Than Ezra!  
  
~*Chasing Mr. Wood*~  
  
9:30 PM:  
  
Maybe I'll just get over George.  
  
1:30 AM:  
  
Or maybe:  
  
1:34 AM:  
  
Not.  
  
2:45 AM:  
  
I'm going to sneak into the boys' dorms to see if Bran beat him up, I need to be consoled. I just hope I don't get caught!  
  
3:14 AM:  
  
Making my way up there, decided to put on something that wasn't pajamas, I didn't want to come trooping in there dressed in my jim jims.  
  
4:45 AM:  
  
Bran was sleeping. So I pulled his very SMALL ear and he jumped up and was like "Why are you sitting on me?" And I just sort of laughed and said. "Don't be silly and don't ask."  
  
"I don't even want to know." He muttered  
  
Then I asked him if he had beaten up George yet and he sort of shook his head and said: "Kates, I would've beaten him up but..."  
  
"But what?" I said in what I hoped was an angry tone.  
  
"But you like him, and you wouldn't have wanted to see see his ribs breaking or his nose all bloody." Bran told me, I was about ready to kick him really hard, but I didn't.  
  
I sort of sighed and said: "I do want to see his ribs broken, and his nose bloody." Then I sniffled.  
  
Then I started to cry, because I don't want to see his nose bloody or his ribs broken. I want to see him with me, snogging. Sadly, this is not a fantasy world. Bran just patted me on the back and tried to keep me quiet so the rest of the boys' wouldn't wake up. Then from what seemed like ages he said:  
  
"Don't let your foolish pride prevent you from doing what's right." Then he fell back asleep, and here I am.  
  
6:34 AM:  
  
What did he mean by foolish pride getting in the way of what's right?  
  
7:05 AM:  
  
Ohmigosh REVELATION REVELATION! I get it! I seriously get it. Bran thinks I should go back to George, and not be all dumb and stubborn about it. That's what's right-Going back to George. Hmmm. Bran's smart.  
  
9:00 AM:  
  
I'm not so sure about this, go back to George? He totally dehumanized me! As if I didn't have feelings or something like that.  
  
9:42 AM:  
  
Will, you know what? I do have feelings bucko! And I will get over him.  
  
10 PM:  
  
Or maybe not.  
  
10:30 PM:  
  
I CAN'T STINKIN TAKE THIS ANYMORE!!! I really, really, really like George.  
  
10:45 PM:  
  
Hm.  
  
11:56 PM:  
  
Took a late night walk with Bran, even though we weren't supposed to be walking so late, Flich didn't catch us. Thank Mars about that. I asked him what to do, and he just sort of shook his head: "Kates." He said: "You know what to do." Then he winked and we started talking about chocolate frogs and his annoying little brother Drake. Maybe I do know what to do. He said he'd talk to George for me.  
  
Than, I shot him an innocent look and said: "Don't tell him I cried for him." Bran just nodded.  
  
12:49 AM:  
  
So why I don't go out with Bran you ask? Bran is totally awesome, and completely nice, but we've tried to the whole relationship thingie. And he's one good snogger, but it wasn't there, the passion wasn't there. We do well as friends, almost like a brother or sister thing. He's a cutie though, blond wavy hair, emerald green eyes, plays Quidditch. My Mars. Any girl who gets him will be lucky but it is true that "No one worth possessing can be quite possessed." Such is with Bran, he's a free spirit and can't be tied down by a girl, Alicia always thought he was cute, and spoken like a true 'sister' I said "Ew, he's practically my brother."  
  
Then she replied scathingly "A brother you happen to snog on the side?" 


	19. A Heck Of A Lot More

Authors Note: Oh my gosh I feel so special! All of these reviews, you guys ROCK!  
  
Becky: Yes, I hope other people do not snog their brother on the side too! Bran does seem rather cute to me (laughs because she 'made him up') He is like the perfect boyfriend! Why aren't there guys like this in real life? Gosh!  
  
Kadeejay: Thanks for the review! You're one of my new reviewers! Score! I do update quite a lot, cause I LOVE writing and I find it enjoyable! I don't know whom I'd choose: Oliver, and George are both cuties!  
  
Riposte: Thanks for your reviews! To quote you "hmph." I like manipulating peoples' emotions and I am scarily sort of good at it. Read my other stories and you'll see, I make people cry! (Evil laugh) Whoa that sounded rather evil! Do forgive me! Love the reviews!  
  
Sailor Gemini: You are back! Celebrate good times come on! Right then. Bran does seem cute, he's made to be cute, and have like an amazing personality! But I am so disappointed he isn't real! So many lame-o bad personality guys out there! Pity! Thanks for the review!  
  
Draco Malfoy's Bad Girl: I know, last chapter wasn't very funny; I'm hoping to make this one longer and a bit more funnier, however I can't promise anything! I know, it is sad for Katie! Poor her.  
  
Before I sound totally and grossly pompous, I want you guys ALL to check out my favorite stories, because there are seriously some AMAZING stories in there. Enjoy!  
  
All reviews are greatly appreciated.  
  
~*Chasing Mr. Wood*~  
  
5:34 PM:  
  
To the point where I have absolutely no boyfriend Bran is looking pretty DARN good now.  
  
5:39 PM:  
  
Pout.  
  
6:00 PM:  
  
Has Bran talked to George yet? Love stinks. No, no, no I must keep reminding myself that true love doesn't stink.  
  
6:15 PM:  
  
Does that prove George and I don't have, true love?  
  
6:19 PM:  
  
No, no, no! I love him.  
  
6:23 PM:  
  
Just not now.  
  
6:29 PM:  
  
I'm going to go talk to Bran, lah'di'dah.  
  
7:56 PM:  
  
Back from talking to Bran, he says he talked to George. Apparently here's the conversation: Or so Bran says this is how it went.  
  
"Do you still like Katie? I mean she's my friend and all and I really think that she still likes you."  
  
BRAN! HELLOOOOOOO!!! You weren't supposed to say that he is so daft.  
  
Then George just started fidgeting and said: "I don't really like her that much, I mean as a friend, but those ears, ergh!"  
  
That's when Bran punched him really hard in the face.  
  
I patted Bran on the back.  
  
Then, for some odd reason I started crying, again.  
  
8:00 PM:  
  
I am starting to want to become religious; maybe my issues will be solved through prayer.  
  
8:45 PM:  
  
Or maybe not.  
  
8:50 PM:  
  
I've got to go talk to Alicia, who just may be a ditz (okay so substitute 'may' for more like 'totally positively is a ditz.')  
  
9:46 PM:  
  
(Sigh) Alicia and Oliver's relationship is having 'issues' as Alicia calls it.  
  
"So what's the problem?"-Me  
  
"Oliver"  
  
"Never your fault is it?"  
  
Alicia shakes her head.  
  
"He's just, I don't know"-Alicia  
  
"Just what?"-Me inquiring about the object of my affection: Oliver.  
  
Alicia Shrug  
  
"It just isn't there."-Alicia  
  
I decided not to pry any more. Sadly, now I wish I would have!  
  
Alicia seemed pretty down to me, poor her.  
  
8:55 PM:  
  
Oh well, you know what they always say: Misery loves company! Alicia just came into my little section of the dormitory with ice cream, butter beer, nail polish, and her piccie of Oliver. I'm guessing she wants to talk. This could take ages knowing Alicia: Taking for example:  
  
-Three years ago-  
  
"Alicia, it isn't a big deal, turkey or chicken?"  
  
"Yes it is, hmmmmm"  
  
"ALICIA!"  
  
"Hmmm, I don't know stop pressuring me! I'm getting all nervous I don't want to be unfair I mean last night I had chicken."  
  
"Then have turkey!"  
  
"No, no, no but I mean, I like chicken!"  
  
"Then eat chicken!"  
  
(I groan)  
  
"Okay, well too bad, the chicken and turkey are both gone now, Moron."  
  
That was how it was three years ago ^^^ Sadly, the poor girl hasn't even changed. She still likes turkey. And chicken. Oh the choices!  
  
5 AM:  
  
Back from talking with Alicia, she seriously talks loads. She wasn't wearing makeup though, thanks goodness I'm a bit scared of "Dopey the Clown" thank you very much.  
  
She sort of exploded on me: "I'm sorry, you have him." (Insert Alicia crying like a banshee, or maybe that was screaming) "I'm sorry, I don't like him, I never have, it's just, I don't know he's hot, and popular, and he's a MORON!" (More crying) "And I don't want a boy to get in the way of our friendship!" (Squeal)  
  
What friendship? Okay so that was cruel, moving on.  
  
I just sort of raised an eyebrow, then in my most earnest voice: "What'd he do to you?"  
  
(Inaudible Alicia mourning the loss of Oliver)  
  
"Alicia! Best friend here ready to help you." Very sarcastically I say this, but Alicia doesn't know the meaning of sarcasm.  
  
She told me he's a loser, oh that only explains THE WHOLE MALE POPULATION! Hmph. Finally she said that:  
  
"It just isn't there, it never was, I thought he was the one like I thought he was amazing, it was head over heels-full on in love. But it wasn't, I wanted it to be a fantasy world thing, it most certainly isn't, I'm breaking up with him tomorrow."  
  
Then, she took her half eaten carton of ice cream, her collection of nail polish, and half a butter beer back to her side of the dorm. However, she didn't bring her Oliver picture back to her dorm, she left it here. She closed the curtains and I could hear her crying.  
  
What's with this life?  
  
5:49 AM:  
  
Misery.  
  
5:50 AM:  
  
Pain.  
  
5:51 AM:  
  
Agony.  
  
5:53 AM:  
  
Dumbness.  
  
5:54 AM:  
  
Pathetic.  
  
5:55 AM:  
  
Pain.  
  
5:59 AM:  
  
Okay, so that's enough. I'm going down to the common room.  
  
6:04 AM:  
  
Forgot it was closed.  
  
6:34 AM:  
  
Leaving again, hopefully it's open now.  
  
6:39 AM:  
  
It's open, and George just came in. And when he came in I saw he had this really, really black eye and he was stumbling in with his wizard hat pajamas on. Oh Merlin, he's sitting down.  
  
Right next to me, now he's motioning over to me. I think he wants to talk.  
  
Well, I can't talk right now.  
  
Yes, I can nevermind I'll make time. Even if the great big prat doesn't deserve a minute of my time.  
  
7:56 AM:  
  
Hm, I was talking to George. That boy totally needs to be fried; cooked, sautéed because he is done!  
  
Because you know what? I am worth so much more then that boy has ever given me. I'm worth more than one dance, one kind word, or one snog.  
  
A heck of a lot more. 


	20. Can I have back my Oliver piccie?

Authors Note: I've got 120 (Party hardy) Thank you guys so much! You rock! You make writing awesome, and fun, and enjoyable, and YEAH!  
  
Riposte: I am not being mean to George! He is too like that! Okay so maybe I embellish a bit. Okay more then a bit. You want them together? This story (or so I could happily assume) is to be going on a bit longer and it's far too early to even HALFWAY think about happy endings.  
  
HPFANFOREVER: Oh yeah! That's what I'm talking about! Girl power! Strength! I loved the last few lines of that chapter  
  
Becky: Yes, I know Bran does sound hot. However, I highly doubt that I will have those two going out; it just wasn't there the first time (read a few chapters back.) Friends, they are good FRIENDS!  
  
Draco Malfoy's Bad Girl: Oh yeah go Katie! Partay! Oh yeah!! I don't know, I've never really liked long chapters, like I don't know. I don't want to 'kill' the whole story by making one REALLY long DUMB, BORING chappie. So I just update often! I'll think about it though.  
  
I heart Draco: George should've gotten a bit more then a black eye, but heh heh heh what is done is done. Alicia 'may' dump Oliver but; as I stressed last chapter Alicia is very indecisive and is not a good choice maker. So she may not! I mean haven't we all had those days where we hate everyone? LOL. Like it's just like that "I hate you!" Then next day "I wuv you!" LOL you know what I mean.  
  
Gosh, I don't know how to put this in a good way! But one of my reviewers asked if I could get people to read her stories :D So, check em' out: Draco Malfoy's Bad Girl.  
  
Anyway, so yeah, I am so amazed by my reviews and consistent reviewers! I love it! Go you! I hope you enjoy this chapter! I have to babysit tonight, joy, joy, joy! Jimmy Eat World rocks my socks!  
  
All reviews are greatly appreciated. Chapter twenty! Yayness!  
  
~*Chasing Mr. Wood*~  
  
8:00 AM:  
  
It's all good! It is so all good. I love life; I love it with a PASSION! It totally rocks! Let's all sing the happy song and hold hands.  
  
8:14 AM:  
  
Erm, maybe not the holding hands part, but all of the other stuff.  
  
8:19 AM:  
  
Lah'di'dah, Bran just stormed in the dormitory with this really shirty look on his face and he's like:  
  
"Kates, common room, now."  
  
Hmm what does that mean?  
  
Oh Lah'di'dah. Life is mahvelous (that's how muggle people say it right?) Sort of, if I have to talk to George I'll hit him.  
  
With my heavy, humongous ears.  
  
Or maybe not.  
  
Or maybe so.  
  
I've got to go! Be back ASAP! Toodles!  
  
8:45 AM:  
  
I'm back; I had to go down to the commons with my jim jams on! Oh dear. So anyway, I go down there and the whole bloody Gryffindor blokes are there and a few of the girls.  
  
Then Alicia arrived and sat down next to me, and Bran sat down on the other side of me. I put my head on his shoulder, extremely tired. I asked him why we were here.  
  
He just shrugged.  
  
I saw Oliver, he sat down next to Alicia, and Alicia brushed him away. He went to sit down on a squishy armchair next to some other girl.  
  
And Alicia had a fit, pushed the girl out of the chair and sat down on Oliver's lap.  
  
Oliver shrugged; I could see him in pain though under Alicia's weight.  
  
Must've been the hot dogs back in her third year. That was cruel! I admit it.  
  
Anyway she looked pleased and he looked, disappointed he wanted to sit next to the catty blondie ditzy Gryffindor.  
  
Isn't Alicia enough ditz for him?  
  
Finally, George stood up. I didn't even know he was in there! Fred had to push him up there in front of the whole Gryffindor crowd.  
  
And he stood there.  
  
And Bran giggled like a little girl.  
  
"I just want to say, that I'm sorry Kates."  
  
I nudged Bran in the ribs and whispered: "You made him didn't you?" Bran just smiled "No that would have to be my fist, Katie dear."  
  
I just laughed and continued watching this 'display.'  
  
Then George continued, and looked me straight in the eye and said:  
  
"I'm sorry, about everything Kates, do you think maybe we could give it another go?"  
  
Bran looked at me, his eyes looking at me with deep interest. Everyone else looked at me too. Alicia smiled, winked and gave me a high five.  
  
"Yeah, so what do you say?" Oliver Wood then grinned cheekily at me, and Alicia playfully punched his arm.  
  
"No, George, I don't want to give it another go." The girls looked surprised.  
  
Who wouldn't want a piece of that?  
  
Me. Knowing the personality behind the incredible looks, he means nothing.  
  
George looked dejected, and I stood up from the couch. "Girls, listen to me. Be careful with who you trust with your most dearest possession, your heart with, no boy is worth that."  
  
All the girls started squealing all happily and the boys simply rolled their eyes. George sat down next to Fred, and Fred patted him on the back.  
  
Then Miss-Catty-Blondie sat down right next to George and he looked quite pleased.  
  
And now, I think the whole thing is overrated.  
  
Passion is overrated.  
  
But I'm happy.  
  
Then, Bran walked over to George (much to my surprise) and said: "Don't snog my best girl and then apologize and ask her for another go."  
  
George looked confused, catty blondie shot Bran a look and said: "Oh go back over to your little girlfriend you ugly freak, and get away, can't you see we're trying to snog here? Helloooo?"  
  
That's when heck broke out. I went over to that little catty girl and slapped her right in the face:  
  
"Don't you dare ever call my bloke an ugly freak, ever ever again. Or dearie you will find yourself in a very sad predicament indeed."  
  
She looked a bit confused; Oliver held her back because she was about to punch me in the face.  
  
Then I turned to George:  
  
"So that's where you're at now? Settling for any girl? She doesn't even have a bloody brain. I had a brain. So anyway, be happy."  
  
Then I rushed up here. And now I'm happy.  
  
Maybe I'm happy because, I allowed George to be happy, and now I can move on. It also makes me feel a bit better that he was practically on his hands and knees wanting me back. But that's just me, taking joy in other peoples misery! Oh yeah.  
  
And I stayed strong.  
  
4:40 PM  
  
It's been a while, hasn't it? I talked to Alicia, I asked her about Oliver, obviously.  
  
"Miss. Weasley." She said smiling like mad.  
  
"Don't you dare call me that."-Me  
  
"Okay."-Alicia  
  
"Anyway"-Me  
  
"Anyway"-Alicia  
  
"So Ollie, oh yeekos that sounds cliché."-Alicia speaking about the nickname 'Ollie'  
  
"Maybe that's because it is! Far less creative then 'Gizmo, or Gerdy or anything.'"-Me  
  
Alicia just raised an eyebrow. "Oh boy the passion is there! It has arrived! Passion in the house!"-Alicia  
  
"He snogged ya didn't he?"-Me  
  
"Uhuh."-Alicia  
  
That's Alicia for you.  
  
Finally she became interested in MY life, and what was with me being all shirty with George:  
  
"I think I have the right to be shirty, Alicia." Was all I said in a simple manner, she just shrugged and replied:  
  
"Can I have back my Oliver piccie?"  
  
Yes, things are just like they were before.  
  
Perhaps even a bit better. 


	21. Joy to the world Alicia is a moron! Wa...

Authors Note: Loooove the reviews! Thanks guys :D You guys rock my socks. Special thanks to:  
  
Tarathol: I am not angst-y! Read some of my other stories, like my Draco or my Ron angst one. Now that's angst. Or my Percy angst, which is rather good (Strong hint for you to read). This totally isn't angst! I know, I know we all love dumb humor! LOL. Thanks for your review; I still got to read your story!  
  
Riposte: Maybe not 'long' but 'longer' then what it is now. He's git-y now! (Flaunts in your face) Hehe. I don't want Katie/George myself not right now anyway. I've read an awesome Katie/Percy ficcie, probably the same one you did. And I loved it myself! 80 chappies? Whoa.  
  
Draco Malfoy's Bad Girl: Yes! Just what I'm talking about! Hehe. Thanks for the suggestion!  
  
Becky: LOL. Yes I noticed the "my bloke" in there, but Bran also spoke of her as "his best girl" which was also purposely. With me, it always is! Friends, I'm telling you, the two are friends! I highly doubt the whole 'hope for them' thing but hey I'll never say never.  
  
All reviews are greatly appreciated. I'm sick! My poor runny nose and sore throat, I'm wearing my comfy pants! (Pout) The show must go on!  
  
Hey this is me on the 13th! That was me from the 12th ^^ I feel loads better now! Yay! This chapter has taken me two days due to my miniscule writer's block I hope you still find it funny! I want pizza! Jimmy Eat World and Better Than Ezra rock! Listen to them!  
  
~*Chasing Mr. Wood*~  
  
6:30 PM:  
  
I miss the Oliver picture, which used to occupy my dorm. Poor me, woe is me.  
  
7:07 PM:  
  
Hum dee dee dum, life is boring. I'm going to talk to Bran, and you know beg for him to do those puppet shows. Just what in any other girl would do. Actually they'd try to snog him first then go on to the puppet show. He's so darn good with those!  
  
I wish I had the talent.  
  
8:56 PM:  
  
Bran told me there was to be a ball coming up next Saturday. I raised an eyebrow and told him:  
  
"Count me out, on with the puppet show darling."  
  
He just blinked.  
  
"You going?" I said looking at him in a confused manner.  
  
"I'm not sure, if the mood strikes then sure, if I get a date." Then he winked at me, I raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Last time I checked you were the bloody boy, go ask some girl, she'll love it." Then, with that I returned the wink.  
  
He looked confused. I gave him a 'look.'  
  
"Girls like you, keep that in mind. On with the monkey in the puppet show!" I told Bran, he just looked confused and started making monkey noises.  
  
And here we are.  
  
9:09 PM:  
  
Should I go to the dance? I could always go with Bran. I mean friends go together all the time, right?  
  
And it isn't like that anyway! Bran may be the cutest guy I've ever met, or maybe even the nicest guy at that but to think we'd ever go out AGAIN is totally stretching it.  
  
Gorgeous him.  
  
Let's not get into THIS again.  
  
10:00 PM:  
  
We've got classes tomorrow! I don't want to see Mister-Katie-Get-That- Finger-Out-Of-Your-Nose! (AKA Snape) I didn't even have my finger in my nose! Okay so maybe I did, but seriously it was just. Oh nevermind! Everyone then proceeded to start giggling and Oliver smiled and said: "Belle, you digging for gold again?"  
  
I hate my life.  
  
10:45 PM:  
  
Maybe I shall go to bed? I've been going to sleep way too late lately. I'll go in to Bran's dorm, I'm going to be caught one time you know that don't you?  
  
And then old Filch is going to think we've been snogging like there was no tomorrow.  
  
And then I would say: "Sir, tomorrow isn't promised to anyone, young or old alike go snog the cactus or anything, can't you see we're busy? You had your fun, now give me mine!"  
  
Actually I wouldn't.  
  
But in my mind I would.  
  
11:14 PM:  
  
Bran is boring tonight. He wouldn't even do the monkey puppet for me! Why aren't more guys like Bran?  
  
11:19 PM:  
  
Maybe because Bran is an alien?  
  
11:23 PM:  
  
Or maybe because Bran is an angel! Hehe.  
  
11:29 PM:  
  
However this would go against my theory that there is no such thing as religion. So he can't be an angel. And aliens scare me.  
  
11:30 PM:  
  
I'm going to sleep, I have to see Snapey tomorrow and I ought to get my rest.  
  
7:34 AM:  
  
I love it when I wake up and my friends start throwing pillows at me. I adore it. In every way shape and form!  
  
In reality, I can't bruising stand it.  
  
I should've done my Potions homework huh?  
  
8:04 AM:  
  
I'm at brekkie now! I'm happy I've got some buttered toast, a glass of orange juice and some raisin cereal.  
  
I hear raisin cereal can give you the strong urge to pick your nose?  
  
Or maybe that's just me.  
  
Is anyone else this weird?  
  
8:09 AM:  
  
I hope not, off to Potions! Joy, joy, joy! Not only do I get to see Alicia looking like she's drunk and depressed because she can't snog Oliver in Potions. I also get to see Oliver looking at Miss-Catty-Blonde and then Alicia throwing herself at him.  
  
Joy, joy, joy.  
  
I certainly hope I AM NOT THAT DESPERATE.  
  
8:14 AM:  
  
Went up to Bran and told him I wanted a hug and I really wanted a date to the dance.  
  
Okay, so maybe I am desperate.  
  
8:19 AM:  
  
I'm going to cut down on sugar intake.  
  
Maybe I've got issues because I'm high?  
  
Get your face out of the gutter high off SUGAR.  
  
8:45 AM:  
  
STAY STRONG!  
  
8:43 AM:  
  
CHOCOLATE CAKE!  
  
8:45 AM:  
  
Ooohlala.  
  
8:46 AM:  
  
It's not fun looking at chocolate cake. Didja know that?  
  
8:49 AM:  
  
Lah'di'dah.  
  
9:00 AM:  
  
MMMMMMMM candy!  
  
9:06 AM:  
  
No, stay strong. Strong as...a mushy gorgeous chunk of moist, cheese cake frosting chocolate marble cake. Oh Eureka! I can't take it anymore.  
  
9:09 AM:  
  
Joy to the world.  
  
9:10 AM:  
  
Finally Potion's is done. Alicia said she had to go to the 'loo' so Snape was like "Is it an emergency?" And Alicia is like "Oh gosh yes!" And she started to dance around as if to act like she REALLY had to go.  
  
So Snape let her go, he's always liked Alicia. Disturbing isn't it?  
  
Two minutes later: "Sir can I go to the WC?"-Oliver  
  
"Fine." Snape said muttering to himself and writing out a pass. Then in order to ensure the safety of my darling friend, Alicia I left to find them. She'd been in the water closet for thirty bloody minutes!  
  
As I walked into the loo, the girls one by the way guess what I saw?  
  
Alicia and Oliver were snogging like THERE WAS NO TOMORROW!  
  
I squealed.  
  
Reluctantly Alicia stopped then she said "Kates, helloooo I have to go to the loo! Must you follow me?"  
  
"You've been in here for a half an hour!"  
  
"Have not." Alicia pouted, Oliver looked incredibly confused.  
  
"Having some quality snogging time before lunch?" I said smiling a bit.  
  
"Just restoring the passion." Alicia said winking a bit at Oliver who blushed scarlet then as an after thought she added:  
  
"So what if we are? Just because you don't have a bloke to snog doesn't mean you have to take it out on me!"  
  
Then I stomped out of there muttering something about "hotdogs" I am so mad at her! I can't believe she'd say that, especially in front of Oliver.  
  
9:15 AM:  
  
I saw Alicia in History of Magic and I shot her a 'look' she just rolled her eyes and said:  
  
"Oliver Hun make it a margarita."  
  
What in the world has gotten into her?! 


	22. Trying Again

Authors Note: I'm tired! Rudolph rocks! Uhuh, so anyway this is my dramatic chapter. It was going to be chapter twenty-one, but I wanted that one to be just odd and random. Chapter 21 was my writer's block and I wasn't up for putting drama in. But now I'm up for it! So feast your eyes!  
  
Thunderbolt: Got to love Chocolate cake! (Licks lips)  
  
Draco Malfoy's Bad Girl: I know! I can't always be funny! My dad makes 'digging for gold' comments to people in our household!  
  
HP Fan Forever: Not everyone can update as quickly as me, people have erm 'lives' hehe. But yeah, I have lots of fun writing this, so that's why I update quickly I have 'fire in my belly' or something like that!  
  
Tarathol: LOL! I've kind of lost my whole plot thingy with George, I'm over him just like Katie (or maybe she's not as we learn in this chapter) but hey I don't even know what I want to do with the whole thing yet! However, I had a little muse while on my two-hour car ride, so I had to write right away!  
  
Becky: I loathed chapter twenty-one, I had mucho writer's block, I can't stand it! I didn't even want to publish the junk in chapter twenty-one! I was at a total loss of ideas. Cedric was a cutie, maybe a rise from the dead?  
  
All reviews are greatly appreciated!  
  
~*Chasing Mr. Wood*~  
  
10 AM:  
  
I'm going down to the common room. Joy!  
  
11:29 AM:  
  
That was very odd! I saw Oliver all alone in the common room. So I started to talk to him, you know to blow off some steam.  
  
"I can't stand George!"-Me  
  
"Then he dies."-Oliver  
  
"No you can't kill him!"-Me  
  
"And why on earth not Kates?"-Oliver  
  
"Because, he should be tortured."-Me  
  
"You're evil!"-Oliver  
  
"I know!"-Me  
  
"Alicia stinks too."-Me  
  
"I know, sort of like moldy grass huh?"-Oliver  
  
"I meant it in a figurative sense."-Me  
  
"O"-Oliver  
  
"I can't stand her."  
  
"I can't stand her either-"-Oliver  
  
As an afterthought:  
  
"Wait she's my girlfriend huh?"-Oliver  
  
"Uhuh."-Me  
  
Then he did something really weird, he ruffled my hair. I sort of scooted away from him on the couch, I mean I was mad at Alicia, but to flirt with Oliver when she wasn't around was just wrong. However I did it anyways.  
  
I did the cute twirling hair thing, and the cute pout. Then realizing that this was morally 'wrong' I stopped. Okay so maybe it wasn't the morals in it. Perchance it was because in my heart I knew I still liked George?  
  
No, it wasn't that!  
  
"You know I've always liked you."-Oliver  
  
"I know, we're friends."-Me making the dumb response trying to act like he hadn't been suggestive.  
  
"No, not like friends."-Oliver  
  
"Uhuh, dearie did you forget that you're so obviously going out with Alicia?"-Me  
  
Then, Oliver put his arm around me, and I screamed:  
  
"You, get your bloody arm away from me." And I slapped him right across the face, and then I ran to the kitchens to see Alicia, who was most likely eating hotdogs. Finally I found her, eating hotdogs of course.  
  
"Alicia, your boyfriend is a sicko, I think you ought to break up with him."  
  
"Oh Katie, don't be so vain, just because you want to go out with him don't go causing trouble."  
  
"No, *really* Alicia"  
  
"Oh please, Oliver and I really like each other. I think I've really found *the one*"  
  
"Your dumb, don't pay attention to me, be a stubborn little moron, but don't come crying to me when you find the truth lying right under your nose."  
  
Then I stampeded out of the kitchens, and now I'm here, at the dormitory.  
  
Be careful what you wish for.  
  
Now I don't know what I bloody want.  
  
Oliver is obviously an untrustworthy little fool, and Alicia won't trust me and is stuck in her little fantasy version of love.  
  
In general:  
  
My life stinks.  
  
11:58 PM:  
  
I think I'll just skip classes for the rest of the day, I'm 'sick'  
  
11:59 PM:  
  
BRAN!  
  
1:45 PM:  
  
Talked to Bran who is also 'sick' with a 'cold' as he calls it. Also known as his obsession to skip classes and read smart boy books.  
  
I wish I were smart.  
  
But me Mum and Dad are dumbo's so it tisn't in my genes.  
  
I told Bran about my lousy life he just nodded and said:  
  
"The problem with you Kates is that you don't have Buddha in your life."  
  
Very creeped out I said, well, I said nothing.  
  
Bran just blinked.  
  
Maybe blinking is a Buddhist thing.  
  
Blink.  
  
DUDE!  
  
My life stinks!  
  
I asked Bran if I should talk to George, Bran laughed like a wild man and said:  
  
"Thought you had more sense then that Kates."  
  
"Sense? This has nothing to do with sense!" Okay so maybe it does, but that being beside the point.  
  
"Over Merlin's *dead* body it doesn't."  
  
"It doesn't! Bran! Listen to me!"  
  
"I'm listening."  
  
"No your not! You're reading about herbs and fungi."  
  
"And it's interesting."  
  
"And my love life isn't?"  
  
Pout.  
  
2:00 PM:  
  
I'm so happy to be living today.  
  
Life is just so cut off your nose to spite your face fantastic!  
  
I hate George.  
  
Oh if only that was so simple.  
  
I thought I was over him?  
  
2:10 PM:  
  
*Revelation* I'm going to talk to George, because you know what? Oh nevermind.  
  
3:45 PM:  
  
I saw Fred and asked where George was. Fred motioned to the boys' WC. I squealed. He said he'd been in there ages.  
  
So in my utter dumbness and loss of tact and mind. I said "Hey ho let's go!" And I rushed to the boys' water closet.  
  
And there was George in one of the stalls. I could tell because his colourful sneakers stuck out, I had to get on my hands and knees to see the sneakers!  
  
I knocked on the door.  
  
"Fred get your bloody ugly face out of here!"  
  
"Hey! Aren't you two twins?" I smiled giggly.  
  
George sighed.  
  
Then, I knocked again: "I want to talk to you."  
  
"Fine."  
  
George unlocked the door and came out of the stall. Just then Marcus Flint walked in:  
  
"Girl in the bathroom eh?" He said his lips quivering in happiness.  
  
George stepped up his face less then two inches away from Flint's.  
  
"Get out." He managed to say, Flint rolled his eyes.  
  
Fred walked in.  
  
"Stop messing with my bloody brother." Fred said smiling and standing next to George.  
  
Flint was about ready to punch Fred in the nose, but George got there first, punching Flint right in the eye. Flint yowled in pain, then started walking out of the bathroom.  
  
"I just wanted to go to the WC!" Flint muttered as he walked out of the bathroom swiftly holding his eye gingerly.  
  
"You two really stay together." I smiled, stating the obvious, Fred nodded, as did George.  
  
"I'll leave you two alone." Fred smiled winking quite a lot at George.  
  
George leaned against the wall of a stall, and blinked. I did the same.  
  
"What do you want?" George muttered a bit harshly (if you ask me)  
  
"I was just wondering, did you mean what you said? About it being a one- time thing? And how it all went so fast."  
  
"Well, I sort of meant what I said but the longer I go with you ignoring me, the more I wish I could take it all back. We used to be really corking friends."  
  
"I know."  
  
"We used to do pranks together, and steal Potion's from Snape's classroom, and then we'd laugh and run to the kitchens, eating tons of pumpkin pasties." George continued. I laughed.  
  
"And remember when we made Snape's socks fly all around the great hall at brekkie?" I added.  
  
George chuckled in spite of himself.  
  
Awkward silence.  
  
"I remember, back in our first year I met you on the train ride here." I said looking down at the tiles.  
  
"I remember you leant me some sickles so I could buy some chocolate frogs all I had was some nasty looking turkey sandwich." George added.  
  
"And then you gave me the card." I said making eye contact with him.  
  
"It was Dumbledore." We said in unison.  
  
Awkward silence.  
  
"Oh George! I want to try it again, it was all so dumb, and trivial and petty you made me remember how much fun we used to share, and the pranks, and the candy, and-"  
  
"And the snogging" George added with a sheepish grin on his face.  
  
"And the snogging." I said giggling a bit.  
  
"And I want more fun times!" I said barely containing my excitement "More fun times, with you, and me."  
  
"I want to go out with you again." I muttered under my breath.  
  
"What was that you said?" George inquired most likely knowing good and well what I said.  
  
"I said I want to give it another go." I said looking at the sink.  
  
"We could try." George smiled.  
  
I ran over to the wall in which he was sitting near and flew my arms around him. He reciprocated the hug.  
  
"So that blond girl?" I said, stating something I had been thinking about for a long time.  
  
"Nothing, love." George replied, still hugging me as if tomorrow would never come.  
  
And maybe tomorrow would never come.  
  
But if it didn't I could die in peace knowing I tried once more to work it out with George Weasley. 


	23. Dancing In The Rain

Authors Note: Sudden outburst for last chapter reviews! I just had to update today! Special thanks to:  
  
Mafer: George and Fred rock! And I'm going to keep writing!  
  
Thunderbolt: Yes, you can say wow! Oliver's a twisted little sicko. Maybe Alicia will wake up from her delusion and dump him this chapter. We can only hope.  
  
HP Fan Forever: Yes, I am starting a revolt against you! I have a very odd sense of humor too! Score!  
  
Sailor Gemini: It's hard to make fluff without making corniness but I think I did it well so I'm happy. Good fluff is like "Awww that is so cute" Bad written fluff is like "Let me puke now!"  
  
Riposte: I read Absolutely Spiffing! I loved it, what an amazing story!  
  
Draco Malfoy's Bad Girl: Good fluff! I got a 'good fluff' yippee  
  
Thank you all so much for your reviews!  
  
All reviews are greatly appreciated!  
  
~*Chasing Mr. Wood*~  
  
7:05 PM:  
  
My life is:  
  
7:10 PM:  
  
Snogging George, eating candy fantastic!  
  
7:14 PM:  
  
I've gots myself a boyfriend. And a gorgey one at that.  
  
8:00 PM:  
  
Maybe I will pray to Buddha as Bran suggested, I mean it's no lie I'm incredibly lucky.  
  
8:15 PM:  
  
Oh great Buddha, how I love you and the presents which you have bestowed upon me (George) oh great Buddha give me many good times!  
  
8:30 PM:  
  
Is that how you do it?  
  
8:45 PM:  
  
Oh whatever, good enough Buddha will praise my efforts. Maybe I will sacrifice my chocolate frog for him (I mean come on now the dude MUST eat quite a lot)  
  
9:00 PM:  
  
Nope, I can't part with my chocolate frog.  
  
9:05 PM:  
  
Poor Buddha :(  
  
9:15 PM:  
  
I'm going to go tell Bran the good news, then I'll talk to Alicia, maybe now she'll believe me about the whole Oliver thing. Or maybe I won't even try.  
  
10:09 PM:  
  
Bran wasn't happy for me, he sort of nodded and said: "That's cool." I smiled at him kindly and said: "Hey Bran, your sad about when we broke up aren't you? You still like me, don't you?"  
  
Bran said: "How dare you make such an accusation!"  
  
Then he looked at the floor rather darkly. Maybe I didn't do very well breaking up with him, I thought it was mutual but apparently it wasn't.  
  
He shot a dagger at me and replied from the silence: "I guess, it's just with you having a boyfriend now and all, you won't be able to talk to me as much anymore. You know? I mean you used to come to me when you needed help; you used to come to me when you were being picked on. And now you'll go to George. I mean he's a nice guy and all, but you used to *need* me, and now you won't."  
  
I never knew he had felt this way, I smiled at him and sat next to him on the bed: "I'll always need you." I smiled. Bran smiled back.  
  
10:19 PM:  
  
I'm going to go talk to Alicia in our infamous meeting spot (the kitchens) Farewell!  
  
10:45 PM:  
  
That girl is such a moron, I told her again though:  
  
"Alicia, really, you should break up with him."  
  
She glared at me: "And why on earth should I Katie?"  
  
I didn't know how to put it  
  
Oliver-had put his arm around me, he'd told me he liked me. If I would've let him carry on he probably would've kissed me.  
  
To lie or not to lie?  
  
"He flirted with me a few days ago." I told her not wanting to go into details.  
  
Alicia almost got tears in her green eyes.  
  
"And I left, and slapped him in the face!" I added quickly then: "And yeah, he was feeling the pain!"  
  
Alicia just sat there, crestfallen. She bit her lip: "I should've trusted you."  
  
Like heck she should have!  
  
"It's okay Alicia, I'm so sorry."  
  
Tears were now flowing down her cheeks freely. I gave her a hug.  
  
"I hate him." She told me.  
  
"He's a moron you deserve so much more Alicia." I said smiling at her.  
  
"What do you say we get some butter beer?"  
  
And so we did, Alicia said more swear words then I'd ever heard her say, most describing Oliver.  
  
"He wasn't even a good snogger!" She told me, smiling a bit, and then she added: "But he was someone, someone who I thought really liked me."  
  
Then she cried some more, she was extra emotional due to the butter beer factor. She has quite high tolerance however for it.  
  
She must've downed at least twenty-seven of them.  
  
Poor girl.  
  
11:19 PM:  
  
Tomorrow George and I have arranged a date in Hogsmeade! We're going to get icecream and talk and 'stuff.'  
  
Life ROCKS! I just wish Alicia's could be better.  
  
11:30 PM:  
  
Can't sleep.  
  
So excited  
  
7:56 PM:  
  
I just finished getting dressed (including makeup) for today's date! I have my fancy robes on today. Okay, so they are ordinary navy blue, but that's beside the point.  
  
My hair looks good though.  
  
A little on the frizzy side.  
  
But good.  
  
4:45 PM:  
  
I am back! That was awesome it's like falling in love all over again but with the same person.  
  
He met me in the common room looking stunning (okay so he had an old rugby shirt on with some jeans) but he still looked stunning!  
  
He even opened the portrait hole for me! What a gentleman. We had hot cocoa in The Three Broomsticks. We had hot cocoa for it was a bit early for heavy drinking (AKA whisky or gin) so hot cocoa was good, and warm. George gave me his cloak because I was a bit chilly (okay so I wasn't) I successfully looked like a frizzy haired, Eskimo. His cloak was cute though, it matched his pajamas. So I snagged the cloak!  
  
Then we went over to the ice cream shop.  
  
I ordered pumpkin pasty  
  
He ordered peppermint toad.  
  
We sat outside at a cute little café table and talked about everything. George looked at me seriously and said:  
  
"Bran, he's not going to you know beat me up again is he?"  
  
I chuckled a bit.  
  
"Bran acts as if I'm his little sister, he won't beat you up."  
  
George let out a thankful sigh.  
  
And then toying with him I smiled "Not unless you break my heart again."  
  
Awkward silence.  
  
"We ought to get back now." He said smiling; it had started to rain terribly.  
  
"But first we dance." I laughed, then I ran into the joke shop which had a wizard's music player.  
  
"Do you have muggle songs that you can play?" I said inquiring a bit.  
  
The old man nodded.  
  
"Then can you play 'I hope you dance' by LeAnn Womack?"  
  
The old man nodded again a sly grin tugging at his lips, I could hear him muttering under his breath: "Oh to be young and terribly in love."  
  
I rushed outside to see a bemused George's face.  
  
Then the music started:  
  
"I hope you never lose your sense of wonder  
  
You get your fill to eat but always keep that hunger  
  
May you never take one single breath for granted  
  
GOD forbid love ever leave you empty handed  
  
When you come close to selling out reconsider,  
  
I hope you dance... I hope you dance  
  
I hope you dance....I hope you dance"  
  
He had his hands around my waist I had my arms around his neck.  
  
Perfection.  
  
Then after the song had finished George popped open an umbrella and we rushed inside the cozy common room. I told him I had to work on some homework, and then I gave him a kiss on the cheek and said:  
  
"Hey George I had an amazing time, we must dance in the rain again. Even if I am soaked!" I stated, his cloak still around me although now that it was wet it wasn't very warm.  
  
"Yes, we must!" He told me smiling.  
  
"Oh your cloak!" I told him halfway up the stairs.  
  
"Keep it."  
  
5:49 PM:  
  
Wait, Fred is single. Alicia told me she just broke up with Oliver (who was blubbering like a baby and denying the whole thing)  
  
But, what about?  
  
Fred and Alicia?  
  
I could so hook them up!  
  
Watch the beautiful plan unfold! 


	24. Creeps

Authors Note: I know it's been quite a whole (for me) and I'm sorry! I'm on winter break though, officially! So I can update like tons!  
  
MFCA: I am updating right now.  
  
Thunderbolt: You're totally confusing me too! In all honesty I don't know if Alicia/Fred is going to work. So yeah, I'll just see if I can work it in and if not then that's okay too.  
  
Riposte: I have never claimed to know Buddha! They sang BSB? LOL!  
  
Draco Malfoy's Bad Girl: I love the fluff too. But Katie needs to get her sarcasm back too.  
  
Tarathol: No, Oliver and Alicia are over, kapoot! Gone!  
  
Becky: Brilliant? Oh yeah. Of course Oliver is a sicko that was a play on 'popularity.' George is a cutie!  
  
FF Queen: I got a bloody brilliant! Oh yeah. Your cousin likes this story too? Whoa that's so awesome. I 3 Penguins too!  
  
HP Fan Forever: I am writing more now (although you should probably read chapter 23 too)  
  
Sailor Gemini: Tis very sweet!  
  
Riposte: George/Katie foreva!  
  
Or maybe not.  
  
Okay-These reviews are from those who reviewed chapter 22, and 23. I am encouraging the healthy activity of reading! Oh yeah. Sorry this is such a short chapter, but you know mucho writer's block/lazy writer! Forgive me! However, this chapter is sorta funny for such a short one.  
  
So anyway:  
  
All reviews are greatly appreciated.  
  
~*Chasing Mr. Wood*~  
  
6 PM:  
  
What if Fred isn't single?  
  
No, he is.  
  
Wait, is he?  
  
I'm off to ask him, I can't stand Alicia's constant crying. She's cried far too much over a dumb bloke. Now she doesn't have to watch her weight she can just eat loads of hotdogs.  
  
Lucky duck.  
  
6:17 PM:  
  
According to Mister George Weasley, Fred is not single. He is currently taken by Parvati. Who would've thought? Actually I would've, she goes out with any bloke.  
  
What about Bran?  
  
Bran and Alicia.  
  
No.  
  
I couldn't surrender my best guy friend like that. Bran's too good for her, and although he wouldn't break her heart, maybe she'd break his?  
  
Oh, bloody Merlin I don't know.  
  
Leaving for 'quality snogging time'  
  
6:47 PM:  
  
I don't know if it helped Alicia that George and I were making out before her eyes, but she'll deal.  
  
Hey it isn't my fault I'm in Heaven!  
  
Lahdidah.  
  
3 him.  
  
8:09 PM:  
  
Alicia is moping about, I pulled her over on my bed and said: "Alicia, you are so much better than that, your okay, life goes on. Go get yourself a new bloke."  
  
Alicia sniffled.  
  
"But Oliver, he was different."  
  
"In the sense that he was a creep? Actually, that's all men so that isn't a big difference." I replied sarcastically.  
  
Alicia said pointedly. "What, 'bout George?"  
  
My eyes widened.  
  
"No way are you taking him I mean it's entirely different to not have a boyfriend but to take mine that's just low!"  
  
"No, not like that moron, I mean, you said all men are creeps."  
  
"Uhuh, I did."  
  
"Is George a creep?"  
  
"He's a guy, which is the equivalent, yes an incredibly good snogging creep but yes."  
  
"I see, so pretty much life stinks?"  
  
"Exactly, glad you understand."  
  
"Hmph"  
  
"What was that; didn't catch it?"  
  
"Oh Katie it isn't FAIR!"  
  
"It is to."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"You get to have a relationship with a hotdog and I get George, perfectly fair in my book."  
  
Then, she walked away pouting.  
  
Okay so maybe I wasn't very compassionate.  
  
Mission is failed.  
  
But at least Alicia's gone.  
  
7 AM:  
  
I'm up early this morning and I am ready for school, actually I live at school, oh nevermind.  
  
George will walk me to class  
  
Thus happiness.  
  
7:45 AM:  
  
I'm in Herbology, George held my hand all the way here.  
  
However, he had a death grip on it. Which really hurt.  
  
I smiled and said: "George, hun you're killing my hand."  
  
He laughed and said. "Really?"  
  
And continued on with the death grip.  
  
Do boys even take hints?  
  
And his hand was sweaty.  
  
But maybe that's relationships.  
  
He accepts my obsession with butter beer and I accept his sweaty hand and death grip.  
  
Ah, equality. 


	25. Snow Fights! Let Winter Break begin!

Authors Note: I'm going to a family Christmas thingy on my Dad's side today. Joy to the world, a two hour drive. Gosh, how I do love life. But hey I'm a 'little trooper' I can't believe it's almost Christmas! Enjoy it! Special thanks to:  
  
Draco Malfoy's Bad Girl: Yeah, got to love sarcasm! A few days ago my Mum called me sarcastic! And I was like "I am not!" And she's like "Yes you are." Then I'm like "Dad is too!" And she's like "Don't bring your Father into this!" Heh Heh Heh. Guys are very dense creatures!  
  
Riposte: Oh okay, so maybe it wasn't exactly equal but I would 'assume' George is one good snogger. Hehehe.  
  
HP Fan Forever: Aww I'm glad you like it!  
  
Sailor Gemini: You're making me feel bad now! LOL Talking about how I should add more Oliver in! ::feels bad::: Hmm I don't know I'll think of something clever, soon. Fried pie? Yumness.  
  
All reviews are greatly appreciated. Oh yes listen to Better Than Ezra they ROCK MY SOCKS! They are incredibly amazing. Really, now!  
  
~*Chasing Mr. Wood*~  
  
9:54 AM:  
  
Alicia is still moping. Poor thing. Poor useless little girl.  
  
Wow that was rude.  
  
I *pity* her. That's better. She's taken to eating more hotdogs then the usual. She claims they are her 'comfort food' especially the 'really juicy one's with extra ketchup!'  
  
How weird is that?  
  
10:08 AM:  
  
In a few hours CHRISTMAS BREAK WILL BEGIN! Yipeeee. This calls for some erm-wine-whisky-gin-Butter beer? Merlin! Don't I get some sort of alcoholic beverage?  
  
11:39 AM:  
  
I'm eating lunch right now. I'm sitting with George, Alicia, and Bran. Alicia in her desperateness keeps flirting with Bran. I seriously think I'm going to slap her in a few minutes.  
  
Bran keeps shooting George evil looks and I keep kicking Alicia under the table and pointing to her hotdog "Just eat the hotdog Alicia, don't flirt with Bran." In which she whispers (in a tone for most is yelling.) "You've got your boyfriend give me a devil's chance in Heaven!"  
  
Bran heard this and he every bit plays up to a flirt. "You think I'm hot don't you? Well, who can blame you?"  
  
"BRAN!" I screeched and then I tackled him to the ground which probably didn't look very good for George but that's okay. Alicia played up to the whole thing too: "Of course Bran, you're a total hottie."  
  
So as if I wasn't already in mush land! I shot Alicia a 'look' and I pushed Bran away from her.  
  
As if my life wasn't a soap opera already? Alicia was so giggly she usually eats about nine hotdogs at lunch. Today she only ate one. She's not fooling me.  
  
George just looked at me and motioned to the common room. I'm guessing he wants to snog. I'm saved!  
  
Bonjour!  
  
1:45 PM:  
  
Lah-di-dah that was fun stuff.  
  
I want some hot cocoa. George and I can 'share' some. However, I'm in a piggish mood so I'd probably drink it all before he had a chance.  
  
2:34 PM:  
  
Last class of the day, Potion's. How I love thee.  
  
2:45 PM:  
  
Mixin' some Potion's.  
  
Oh no Snape has seen my plaid book, he's making his way over here. Ohmigosh!  
  
3:00 PM:  
  
Whew! It's over! I made it out alive and my plaid book is unharmed. That was just plain freaky. He sneered at me and he's all: "What a gorgeous potion, look everyone. Make yours just like this."  
  
Then I beamed, winked heavily at George and continued stirring my Potion. I also replied "Thank you Sir."  
  
HAHA! Kissing up rocks!  
  
3:45 PM:  
  
WINTER BREAK HAS BEGUN GOGO SNOW FIGHT! I'm leaving now with my cute little scarf to battle it out in-  
  
The snow fight of a lifetime.  
  
5:23 PM:  
  
Need. Sleep. Tired. Yawn. It was George, Me, Bran, Alicia, Oliver, Fred, and Parvati.  
  
Everyone was pounding Oliver due to his doltish qualities. Alicia was throwing hotdogs at him and screaming "You hotdiggitydog!." How freakishly odd is that?  
  
Parvati was making 'Snow Angels' amidst the chaos. Fred was gushing over Parvati's "beautiful snow creature" as he put it. Bran was darting snowballs at Alicia, and Alicia was throwing them at Bran.  
  
Forgive me while I hurl.  
  
George and I were-you know-snogging under a gorgeous oak tree.  
  
::beams:::  
  
5:39 PM:  
  
No schoolio tomorrow!  
  
3ing Life.  
  
6:09 PM:  
  
I'm off for dinner I think we're having soup. Mmm soup.  
  
6:16 PM:  
  
@ The dinner table. They didn't give us soup they gave us bloody old frozen rolls, and cold lasagna with bleeding cold pumpkin juice.  
  
George and I are going to sneak into the kitchens and cause some havoc.  
  
By havoc I don't mean snogging. By havoc I mean finding some halfway decent food!  
  
The journey begins.  
  
Right now.  
  
  
  
*** HAHA a cliffie!  
  
*** 


	26. Winky, Doby, Snape, Parvati, Fred, AND O...

Authors Note: Oh my gosh. I am so sorry, it's been ages since I've updated! I'm really sorry; I'll try to make this chapter good/long. I hope you've all had an awesome Christmas! Because I did! I hope you got all you wanted =) So anyway, Good Charlotte rocks! Listen to them! Especially in one song they go "All I want to do is kick the welfare" seriously, it isn't supposed to be like "HAHA poor people" or anything, but it is! Special thanks to those of you who reviewed (once again I'm sorry!)  
  
Thunderbolt: The whole hotdog thing was of my creativeness. I just decided to have fun with the last chapter, and go a bit psycho. Oh heck no! I'm weird too!  
  
Orio Cookie: I'm digging the 'goulishinly' word. George and Katie AND pet names? HAHA that'd be funny.  
  
Draco Malfoy's Bad Girl: I am incredibly sarcastic (or so I am told) and I would assume maybe Katie is too? I'm not sure. Christmas is over! (Don't we all wish it could go on forever?) But all try to make this chapter long. However, I am a bit tired. I've been at the mall like all day! And am so hyper!  
  
Riposte: Socks rock! Especially my candy cane striped knee socks! Oh yeah! Haha, I don't like Parvati either, she seems prissy.  
  
Crystal Queen: Awww, thanks! It isn't every day I get called funny (nor do I think I deserved to be called 'funny' every day, but that's another story) thanks so much! I love a good Oliver story myself. Crackled! I dig it!  
  
"All I want to do is kick the welfare" Sorry I'm listening to the song and that was just said!  
  
I heart Draco: Short and sweet.  
  
HP FanForever: Oh gosh, while reading your review I forgot about my cliffie! Ergh! I don't want to start there. Eg, eg, eg. I wanted to start off all new, but now I have to follow-up on my cliffie! "Bloody perfect" Oh gosh! Hehe, thanks tons. This story will never fully 'end' I mean, I may make a sequel, later but not now/yet.  
  
This chapter is my 'hyper' chapter. So just tell me if you like it or not. I just got back from an all-day mall trip so I'm still hyper from that. This chapter cracks me up, but hey that's just me.  
  
I would've updated sooner but I've been going to my brother's soccer games, being lazy, and fanfic.net has been down!  
  
All reviews are greatly appreciated "All I want to do is kick the welfare" HAHA.  
  
~*Chasing Mr. Wood*~  
  
7:45 PM:  
  
That was so un-Frodo like. I thought it'd be all adventury, and it wasn't! I mean, George could be like..Legolas! And the ears! And the hair! And oooh.  
  
Sadly, he took me to the kitchens, just where I had assumed. How predictable are men? Sad, sad, sad. We had some hot cocoa which was quite nice. Really. Really truly. And then I pulled the damsel in distress thingy. Something which I do, well, never at all. Ew that's like SO Parvati,  
  
"George, I'm really cold."  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"Yes, really" (insert shivering noises)  
  
"So am I."  
  
ARE GUYS THAT DENSE?! He wouldn't even offer me his jacket. Loser.  
  
"But George, I'm like super duper cold."  
  
"Mmhmmm."  
  
"Could maybe, I possibly, see your jacket?"  
  
"My jacket?"  
  
"Uhuh."  
  
"This one?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Are you sure then?"  
  
"I am sure I want your jacket."  
  
"Oh really."  
  
That's as far as I got though because then we started snogging. Cold no more!  
  
Doby looked at us if we were bonkers or something. Then he started talking to Winky (that girl creature who's always looking at him) and signaling to us. Then he started snogging her.  
  
Ew.  
  
My Merlin. Forgive me while I hurl.   
  
Then we got up and started walking to the common room. GEORGE WINKED AT DOBY! Ew, Ew, Ew!  
  
I, laughing punched him in the stomach. I was kidding, of course! And he fell down.  
  
HAHA feel the burn.  
  
However, I didn't say that. I came to his aid.  
  
"Oh, George are you okay? If you want to snog Winky so bad, you snog her."  
  
Which was really quite hilarious, if you ask me.  
  
He just had this goofy grin on his face.  
  
That really grossed me out.  
  
Like, really.  
  
So, I didn't help him up. He stayed there for a few minutes.  
  
Milking it all he could.  
  
After about thirty minutes, he was still lying there.  
  
Then, Snape came along, figures. We got Mister. I'm greasy so don't you dare talk to me  
  
"Did you hurt him?" Snape said smiling coldly.  
  
George, who hadn't spoken like the whole time said: "Yes, Professor, really bad."  
  
I gave him a 'look'  
  
"He wanted to SNOG Winky!" I screamed, in defense of course.  
  
Snape smiled the same goofy smile.  
  
"And what is wrong with that?" He smiled, or rather, leered.  
  
George practically had a heart attack he was laughing so hard.  
  
I shot him another look.  
  
And replied: "Nothing, if you're a house elf."  
  
Snape, was about ready to respond when I glared at him, pulled George's hand and dragged him the remaining way to the common room.  
  
Snape was left very bamboozled.  
  
We can only hope he was kidding.  
  
Please, Buddha.  
  
  
  
1 AM:  
  
Lalala loser boyfriend when we got back to the common room, George immediately perked up, and wanted to snog.  
  
I smiled, coyly and said: "Your sick, your stomach hurts."  
  
HAHAHA Think twice.  
  
I was going to stay strong.  
  
However.  
  
We snogged anyways. I changed my mind.  
  
He's just too cute.  
  
I'm super tired.  
  
Sleep. Yum. Legolas. Doby? Ewww ewww not Doby.  
  
3 AM:  
  
Doby is haunting me in my sleep.  
  
9:45 AM:  
  
I'm so glad it's Saturday. I slept in till like 9:30 and in a few minutes I'm going to go get a bagel.  
  
10:30 AM:  
  
Mmm bagel.  
  
And cream cheese!  
  
I think we're going to Hogsmeade today. I think, I hope so.  
  
While walking to brekkie, George gave me the hand death grip thing again.  
  
I said something about his stomach and he sort of freaked out.  
  
"Oww, don't. Please, don't!"  
  
HAHA. Hilarious, really.  
  
And he stopped giving me the death grip and held my hand nicely.  
  
Guys aren't too bad, especially when they listen to you!  
  
George winked at Snape today and I think I heard him muttering something about "Winky."  
  
Snape winked back (surprisingly he looks quite cute while winking, how freaky is that?)  
  
Snape never winks.  
  
Nor does Snape ever look hot.  
  
At least not in this lifetime.  
  
12:45 PM:  
  
I saw Oliver, today.  
  
He was with some other girl.  
  
I didn't know her; she looked like a Hufflepuff girl, far too innocent for him.  
  
She was hanging on him too.  
  
"Oh Oliver, dear, are these your Gryffindor friends? They seem absolutely lovely. Oh and who's that cute little red head over there?"  
  
Then, she pointed to George.  
  
I almost hurled on my bagel (however it was far too yummy to hurl on)  
  
"My boyfriend." I said, giving her an evil glare.  
  
"Oh, I see." She said smiling sweetly.  
  
George shrugged. "Hey she said I was cute!"   
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah get over yourself."  
  
"That's mean she said I was cute too! We're are twins!" Fred perked up.  
  
George laughed, and they did 'high fives.' Uhuh.  
  
Parvati started talking to me and muttering about how cute 'our' boyfriends are.  
  
"I bet mine's a better snogger." She said, proudly.  
  
"I bet mine would never go out with someone who was younger then him." I laughed a bit.  
  
Parvati was stuck. She just giggled insanely.  
  
"Come on George." I smiled, and walked out of the great hall.  
  
Gracefully of course.  
  
Gracefully until I slipped on a bit of porridge.  
  
  
  
*** 


	27. Hufflepuff Lunatic

Authors Note: Hey! I wasn't going to update today, but I got a pretty good amount of reviews so I couldn't resist! Thanks you guys for all the reviews, you rock!  
  
Draco Malfoy's Bad Girl: I liked that part too. George is not evil noooooo. Or at least not 'yet.'  
  
I heart Draco and Frodo: With Snape, I was just really bored so I decided to add in him there, just for kicks. I love Lord of The Rings too!  
  
TiCkLeD pink: I'm glad you enjoy it! Legolas (Orlando Bloom) is so incredibly cute!  
  
Orio Cookie: Poor, poor house elf innocence. I told you, I was hyper! I couldn't resist some good Doby/Winky in there. Yeah, I enjoyed the Snape part myself.  
  
Riposte: I know! That Hufflepuff girl really annoys me (to the extent that I want to just kill her off) however, I'm not going to and she will probably be in this chapter! Enjoy (heh heh heh)  
  
Melli: You're another one of my new reviewers! Thanks so much. And I'm updating AGAIN!  
  
Crystal Queen: LOL, you check a lot to see if I update? Haha, that's classic. I can't stand when like people with really, really, AWESOME stories and like over three hundred reviews don't update. That really annoys me. I know! Oliver's girlfriend is horrible.  
  
HP Fan Forever: Good Charlotte does rock! "All I want to do is kick the welfare!" Hehe. I really think I should try some vanilla coke!  
  
All reviews are greatly appreciated.  
  
~*Chasing Mr. Wood*~  
  
1:15 PM:  
  
Lala. So after I tripped on the porridge (whoever put that there is so dead) I got up off the ground with dignity.  
  
Oh fine, so I grabbed on to George's hand and he pulled me up because I had been on the ground for over ten minutes.  
  
That being beside the point.  
  
I haven't got a lot of time to gripe about Oliver's new girlfriend.  
  
The Hufflepuff.  
  
I cannot stand her.  
  
George still talks about how "nice it was of her to call me cute" he says "".  
  
That really ticked me off.  
  
I wish she would just like go, lumber off in the shadows of Hufflepuff glory (and there isn't very much of that either)  
  
1:45 PM:  
  
We're going to Hogsmeade! Yay! We are leaving at like 2:30, I'm so excited. Alicia is still all alone, she says that she is 'tired of living a life of drama and will stay in her dormitory and relax.'  
  
Drama. Heh heh heh.  
  
I invited her though for I am a good friend. Bran wanted to come. I told him he could come and then consulted Alicia again.  
  
"Bran is coming."  
  
"Bran? Bran?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"The Bran I think is hot?"  
  
"Alicia you think every bloke is hot."  
  
"So be it."  
  
"So do you want to come? We have to get our outfits for the Christmas ball coming up."  
  
She tried to act all composed. "OOOOH YES! THAT! SO IT'S LIKE.ONE BIG DATE?"  
  
"Sure, why not?"  
  
What is to corrupt will eventually corrupt itself.  
  
George dumbly mentioned going to Hogsmeade to Oliver. Now Oliver and Hufflepuff lunatic are coming too.  
  
Joy to the world.  
  
3:46 PM:  
  
At The Three Broomsticks. Hufflepuff lunatic ordered a 'café latté' I was about ready to puke. Nice waitress lady said: "Hon, we don't have that here."  
  
Hufflepuff lunatic looked about ready to go psycho and punch nice waitress in face.  
  
"Oh." She said smiling sweetly. "I'll have some butter beer then."  
  
Oliver smiled and whispered to George "Charming isn't she?"  
  
George put on his best fake smile and said sarcastically "Quite."  
  
Oliver looked pleased.  
  
Everyone is looking at me all strange now I better go.  
  
5:12 PM:  
  
We're in the secondhand robe shop right now. I want to puke again. Hufflepuff lunatic is trying on everything that gets a reaction.  
  
That includes some pretty skimpy Grandma looking robes. Grandma's where skimpy robes, apparently. Ew, Ew, Ew, I hope not my Grandmum.  
  
So anyway, Alicia and I were trying on modest (but cute) looking robes. Going for the less is more look also known as the 'this robe makes me look humongous' look! We looked like such prudes though compared to Hufflepuff Lunatic.  
  
Bran pulled me aside and whispered. "She's a twit, eh?"  
  
"Gee ya think?" I bit back at him.  
  
Talked to Alicia. Alicia replied "She seems quite nice." And she was referring to Hufflepuff lunatic.  
  
I'm thinking Alicia drank far too much butter beer.  
  
I wonder what robes I want. There's the cute silvery shiny one's, and the matching handbag. Or there's the one's with red little cherries on them, with the cute matching cherry shoes.  
  
Hmmm.  
  
Both good deals.  
  
May buy both.  
  
Just looked at money, 'eh maybe not'  
  
6:42 PM:  
  
Decided on cherry robes with cherry shoes. Very cute, the ball is in a week.  
  
7:23 PM:  
  
Lala, I want to chop her (Hufflepuff lunatic's) head off with a knife. A sharp one. Sadly George will not let me get my hands on one.  
  
Hufflepuff lunatic started snogging Oliver on cozy looking bench.  
  
The two were sitting next to freaked out looking old lady.  
  
Old lady= very disturbed. And who WOULDN'T be?  
  
"That's classy." I told George.  
  
"Remember when we snogged in a bush?" George reminded me.  
  
"Oh hush up." I shot back at him.  
  
Bran looked pretty bored, he was studying his scarf.  
  
"Oooh that's 13,045 threads!" He told me proudly.  
  
Alicia whined to me "I don't have a snogging partner."  
  
I didn't even give her a response. "Oh go get some icecream!"  
  
And then she laughingly ran off to the icecream shop. When she came back she told me: "This is so much then a snogging partner Kates!"  
  
8:42 PM:  
  
Hufflepuff lunatic's hair looks very messed up. And she doesn't know it! Haha. I said rather loudly "Nice hair."  
  
She looked at me and said: "Awww Kretes that's nice of you!"  
  
"Uh, my name is Katie."  
  
"Alright Kretes." She replied still happily skipping.  
  
I am very disturbed now. Alicia told me 'maybe she has a hearing attitude.'  
  
"Maybe she has an attitude problem" I told her.  
  
Why does she have to ruin MY day?  
  
8:54 PM:  
  
Parvati is latching on to Hufflepuff lunatic. Parvati shares Hufflepufff lunatic's love of café latté and "glittery nail polish" oh yes and skipping.  
  
Classic.  
  
About ready to start eye poking and hair pulling.  
  
Very close to starting this.  
  
10:09 PM:  
  
Back in my comfy dorm (no sign of Hufflepuff lunatic)  
  
Very happy.  
  
Alicia tells me Bran is 'sweet' just a little too 'shy' for her.  
  
Thank goodness.  
  
Bran tells me Alicia is a little too "ermmmmmm" for him. Quote me.  
  
I think that means she likes hotdogs a little too much.  
  
But HEY no one listens to me.  
  
Best part of the night was probably come back from Hogsmeade and bashing Hufflepuff Lunatic with George.  
  
Ah, common hatred.  
  
  
  
*** 


	28. The end of Hufflepuff Lunatic And my lo...

Authors Note: I'm digging the on-going reviews! Oh yeah! I don't think I even deserve all of these reviews! Either way it's very sweet!  
  
I heart Draco and Frodo: But I didn't think they had a hotdog stand in Hogsmeade? That's an issue! So I just made it icecream. Alicia is so weird.  
  
Riposte: Haha yes. Bash her bash her! I love Bran! Angelina is non- existent, er maybe I'll add her in, some way.  
  
Orio Cookie: ICE CREAM! Haha yes, skipping.  
  
Crystal Queen: I update quite quickly! Oliver's girlfriend is quite cliché. And so is Oliver himself. Think about it. Oliver is the jock, and Hufflepuff Lunatic is a blondie, airhead! Ain't that the way it always goes?  
  
HP Fan Forever: Hufflepuff Lunatic is a blondie BUT I'm a blondie too! So there you have it. But more importantly Hufflepuff Lunatic is a no brained airhead!  
  
All reviews are greatly appreciated! Have a happy new year! 2003 here we come!  
  
~*Chasing Mr. Wood*~  
  
7 AM:  
  
Lalala. Hogsmeade was fun and now we're back to evil evil classes!  
  
Meeting George in entrance hall so we can eat brekkie together and walk to Potion's (together o'course)  
  
Hoping with every fiber of being Hufflepuff Lunatic will not be sitting at Gryffindor table.  
  
8:08 AM:  
  
Hufflepuff Lunatic is sitting DIRECTLY next to me. I'm trying to shield this as best as I can whilst being kind, and caring.  
  
"So can you pass the butter?"  
  
I asked her harshly.  
  
That's about all I've talked to her about.  
  
"My pleasure." She said, sweetly, and sickly.  
  
MORON! MORON!  
  
Her name is "Melanie"  
  
Perfectly fitting of goofy girl with goofy lame-o giggle.  
  
9:34 AM:  
  
Potions. I think Snape favors me. Today he said my potion was looking "gorgeous" quite creepy really. Hufflepuff Lunatic said: "Hey, it's that cute Purple-y colour! Look Ollie!"  
  
Forgive me while I hurl.  
  
2:56 PM:  
  
School. Out. For today at least.  
  
I have loads of homework I'm thinking of dragging George to the library to help me.  
  
Ya think?!  
  
It could be fun.  
  
Alicia wants to tag along she says. "Is Bran coming?"  
  
I asked Bran if he was coming and he said, "Uh, if that psycho girl is coming you can count me out."  
  
Alicia asked me what Bran said when I asked him and what could I say?  
  
He called you psycho thus implying your love of hotdogs?  
  
No, no, not that.  
  
"He says he'd love to, some other time."  
  
Alicia looked happy/happy enough and said she'd just stay in the dormitory.  
  
Me and George.  
  
George and I.  
  
Mrs. Weasley  
  
Mrs. George Weasley  
  
Oooh.  
  
George and Katie.  
  
Oooh.  
  
George and Katie Weasley  
  
Gorgeous.  
  
7:43 PM:  
  
Back from din din, and library. Almost finished all my homework, a bit more. Dinner was good  
  
(Score!)  
  
We had mashed potatoes, turkey, oranges, and pumpkin juice.  
  
happy happy happy  
  
Sadly, we saw Hufflepuff Lunatic AKA Melanie.  
  
She was sitting with Oliver. FEEDING HIM BLUEBERRIES!  
  
Ew.  
  
Did I mention how sick that is?  
  
He looked elated as she practically force-fed it to him.  
  
Heh.  
  
If I ever go on a shooting rampage you'll know my first target.  
  
11:56 PM:  
  
Finally, finished last bits of homework. Do I look like I don't have a life?  
  
Wait, don't answer that.  
  
Do I look like Mrs. Hermione Granger who spends every living hour doing work and kissing up?  
  
Wait, don't answer that question either.  
  
Reminder: Roll up skirt, and look cuter in ugly robes as to not look like Granger.  
  
7:09 AM:  
  
Skirt: Rolled up (just a bit)  
  
Ugly Robes: Cannot possibly look cuter. Tried everything  
  
Hair: Very un-frizzy.  
  
8:45 AM:  
  
At brekkie. Fun stuff. Hufflepuff lunatic taken refuge at her OWN BLOODY HOUSE TABLE.  
  
Talked to Oliver.  
  
"What do you think? Isn't she wonderful?" He asked me happily bouncing up and down.  
  
"I think she just likes me because of my looks." He told me knowingly  
  
OH MY MERLIN HOW POMPOUS IS THAT BOY?!  
  
However, sadly. He is probably very, very right.  
  
"You could always break up with her, mate." I told him, with a helpful nudge.  
  
Then, she came out of nowhere and sat down on his lap.  
  
Pushing me out of the way of course.  
  
"Nice seeing you today, Melanie."  
  
She smiled happily. "Hey Kretes."  
  
Ooookay that's enough of her. I've put up with her and her ditzy-ness FAR too long.  
  
"My bloody name is Katie."  
  
She looked offended.  
  
"Katie?"  
  
"That's right."  
  
And then I turned on my heel and walked over to George, sadly the skirt had become unrolled.  
  
Thus looking once again ugly.  
  
Pity.  
  
10:45 AM:  
  
Falala charms.  
  
Learning how to move things to and fro. Quite helpful really.  
  
Having 'fun'  
  
Talking to George.  
  
George wants to go see Doby again. Could my life get any sadder?  
  
3:45 PM:  
  
I don't want to go see Doby! Or Winky. Especially not DOBY or WINKY TOGETHER.  
  
whine whine  
  
4:32 PM:  
  
Suggested to George we go see Ron and his little friends instead.  
  
George sighed. "Fine."  
  
We are leaving now.  
  
Here George's little brother is quite cute.  
  
Sadly he is friends with "No, I do not roll my skirt up however I do wear ugly robes" Granger.  
  
5:23 PM:  
  
Had 'nice' visit with 'hero's'  
  
Quote quote.  
  
George's brother is pretty nice, Ron that is. Harry seems a bit, eh pompous himself but what do I know?!  
  
Granger wasn't there, apparently she's in the library.  
  
We played Wizard's Chess.  
  
Ron beat me to a bloody pulp.  
  
Had 'fun'  
  
And had a 'nice' visit.  
  
Then snogged George which was very nice in a non-sarcastic sort of way.  
  
Very nice.  
  
No sign of bloody Melanie.  
  
8:42 PM:  
  
The dance is coming up (okay so we still have a 'while')  
  
But it's all good in the hood.  
  
I am very excited to wear my cute robes!  
  
We're going to dinner beforehand at the Three Broomsticks.  
  
I just hope Hufflepuff Lunatic does not come.  
  
George was wearing SUCH a cute rugby shirt today (ohhhhh myyyyy Merllliiiiin)  
  
He looked so cute it was like "Ooooooohhh"  
  
And that's all I could say.  
  
9:00 PM:  
  
Bored.  
  
9:08 PM:  
  
Going down to common room to talk to:  
  
MY BOYFRIEND  
  
I love saying that.  
  
My boyfriend  
  
Heh heh heh.  
  
11:32 PM:  
  
Backie. Had fun. Talked to George about cauldrons. "Pewter" one's.  
  
Fun.  
  
Got bored.  
  
Snogged s'more.  
  
Wasn't bored anymore.  
  
8:08 PM: (Next day)  
  
OOOH OOOH GOODIE GOODIE!  
  
Oliver BROKE UP with Hufflepuff Lunatic.  
  
She was crying like there was no tomorrow.  
  
I really felt bad for her. Isn't that weird?  
  
She's a bloody twit but it was still rather sad.  
  
I asked Oliver why he said he 'liked someone else'  
  
Hmm I wonder.  
  
Oh never mind.  
  
I'll just put that thought in the back of my mind.  
  
I told Hufflepuff Lunatic that "there are more fish in the sea"  
  
Hoping that made her feel a bit better.  
  
She seemed so weak and vulnerable and MESSED UP. That I had to say something. We went to the kitchens and had some butter beer and talked about her Oliver issues.  
  
Alicia was like "You just ditched me?"  
  
HAHA FEEL THE BURN!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Long Authors Note: Forgive the little cliffie there. I didn't/don't know where I was/am going with it. When Oliver said he 'liked someone else'  
  
Is it too good to be true?  
  
Quite possibly.  
  
What do you think?  
  
Hufflepuff Lunatic got her little dramatic exit (and I'm sure she'd be happy about it too) so all's well that end's well.  
  
I s'pose.  
  
The Christmas Ball will probably be next chapter, or the chapter after that. I'm not sure how I'll go from there. I'm not sure if I'll quit this one and make a sequel or if I'll just continue with ~*Chasing Mr. Wood*~  
  
I don't know, what do you guys think?  
  
What's to become of Bran? And Alicia? And Oliver? And Katie? And George? Fred? Parvati? And maybe a bit of Hufflepuff Lunatic?  
  
The answer to that is in the next chapter!!  
  
(Oh gosh I'm so excited to start writing it! Maybe I'll even start today!)  
  
Good Charlotte Rocks!  
  
"All I want to do is kick the welfare" Heh heh heh.  
  
"And we've been here for so many years" haha that's song #6! On their old CD!  
  
Guys, I'm sorry if there are many errors it's so dumb for me to even attempt spell check anymore because personally how it is written is how I like it. All down to the 'ain't' 's'pose' and other random slang/fragmented sentences. All right?  
  
Drink some butterfinger coffee! Oh my gosh it is SO good but so expensive (like five bucks!) I hope Mum will buy me some for New Year's!  
  
I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I know it isn't amazing but it's a bit of a set-up for next chapter which I hope to start as soon as possible and hopefully next chapter will contain the Christmas Ball *if all goes as planned* as it so rarely does!  
  
Thanks bunches! 


	29. Christmas Ball

Authors Note: I haven't got any reviews for chapter the last chapter, thus because I have started this one within about ten minutes of publishing 28. I'll probably make a sequel if you guys want (enjoy!)  
  
  
  
Saturday 7:08 AM:  
  
Ohmimerlin. The dance is today. I've been really busy with school and tests lately to write much. I've just been relaxing mainly. So here's the scoop while I've been gone and basking in Christmas vacation.  
  
Well for one: Alicia now has a boyfriend she's going out with Marcus Flint when I brought up the fact that he was pure evil she went: "You hush up." That and the fact he has bad teeth and I should disown Alicia for going out with a BLOODY SLYTHERIN. But, whatever.  
  
What is to corrupt will eventually corrupt itself.  
  
As for Hufflepuff Lunatic personally I could careless however, some people may want to know. She's pretty much over Oliver and has been pretty much uneventful this last week. She has a date for the dance, some Ravenclaw bloke I don't know his name. Thanks goodness.  
  
Bran: Bran is Bran. He found some weird Gryffindor girl he's going to the Ball with, he says she's "Marvelousity!" and "just as weird as him" This is good, thus I am happy for him.  
  
George: With me! 3  
  
Katie/Me: With George 3  
  
Parvati: Ew, and ew she's with Fred  
  
Fred: Ew and ew he's with Parvati.  
  
Those two bloody deserve each other.  
  
Apparently Oliver is going with Nickela (reference back to chapter one) and he's back with THAT loser. Whatever.  
  
So that's mainly everyone (or at least I think so) and according to the couple's we'll be having a pretty 'interesting' night. Interesting not meaning good.  
  
The cherry robe is delightful and adorable! The handbag is also incredibly cute  
  
(Very excited)  
  
12:34 PM:  
  
I'm at breakfast now. I'm so excited and by the looks of the Great Hall everyone else is too! They are all incredibly HYPER! Oliver looked 'empty' yes I am smart and know these things!  
  
Alicia was sitting at the Slytherin table (w/Marcus) she wasn't a very big hit!  
  
They were shooting her dirty looks. Alicia wasn't phased, "Marcus, dear we can deal with problems like these trouble between house's issues."  
  
Marcus nodded and looked really creepy.  
  
Alicia tells me he's a real 'teddy bear' at heart.  
  
More like a cactus.  
  
1:06 PM:  
  
Falalalalala.  
  
Joy to the world.  
  
Santa Claus is coming to town!  
  
I'm dreaming of a white Christmas!  
  
Rudolph the red nosed reindeer  
  
1:00 PM:  
  
Forgive the Christmas music-ish issue.  
  
COUTDOWN:  
  
Only about six hours till the dance.  
  
4:14 PM:  
  
Beginning to get ready.  
  
Very, very excited.  
  
(Beam beam beam)  
  
George is wearing these royal blue robes. He tells me.  
  
6:14 PM:  
  
Lala. It's almost time.  
  
The robes are so cute on me, the little cherries! Very neat.  
  
Handbag is cute too.  
  
Lipgloss is very nice and or shiny.  
  
Nailpolish is cute and red.  
  
Going for the 'natural' look.  
  
Alicia is getting ready (apparently she is not going for the natural look remember the clown incident!) she's wearing green robes. "You know to show them that we're not divided we are equal!" Alicia said when speaking of her Snake-Green robes.  
  
I told her she sounded like Martin Luther King and she got all defensive as if it was a bad thing: "I just think that maybe the Slytherin's aren't so bad!" She snapped, then the Slytherin's started throwing eggs at her.  
  
Okay, so maybe they are THAT bad.  
  
6:57 PM:  
  
I am ready to go! And very excited (and hyper) must remember not to down too much butterbeer! I've got to go to the Entrance Hall and wait for George. Oh yes and put this in my cherry purse =)  
  
I look so cute!  
  
Alicia is ready too, she got the egg off her face however she is still going for the clown-look apparently.  
  
7:04 PM:  
  
Waiting for George lalala.  
  
8:09 PM:  
  
The Great Hall is AMAZING! Like AMAZING! There's snow covered everywhere, it's actually falling from the sky/sky of the Great Hall. Then there's mistletoe (lala) George and I have already been through the mistletoe too. Quite a few times.  
  
Bran is doing an Irish jig with Miss. Weirdo Gryffindor. She seems just like him! They are so perfect for each other! I'm really happy for him.  
  
Alicia keeps winking at me. What in the WORLD? Marcus keeps leering at me.  
  
Parvati and Fred are erm being Parvati and Fred what more is there to say?  
  
Oliver and Nickela are at the snack table. Oliver's face is all cheesy now from the cheesy puffs. He looks gorgeous (COUGH COUGH COUGH)  
  
George looks ADORABLE in the royal blue robes and he even brought me a white rose. Aww Aww Awww.  
  
We've been dancing quite a lot.  
  
10:45 PM:  
  
Still dancing! Fun! I love today!  
  
11:59 PM:  
  
It's almost tomorrow! Per say. George and I are at the snack table. He's eating brownies (they look rather delish I just don't want to get any brownies in my teeth, this would not be so good especially whilst snogging under the mistletoe right in front of the faces of innocent, naïve little first years)  
  
Seeing Alicia and Marcus under the Mistletoe was only SICKENING. Ew. And those teeth of his! They were under there for at least three minutes.  
  
But then again so were Snape and Minerva! That was like the nastiest thing ever I guess that is showing that we can be 'beyond houses'  
  
Bad visuals.  
  
OOOOH conga line!  
  
12:10 PM:  
  
Conga!  
  
1 AM:  
  
In loo stall #6. It's the big one! Yay. I always try to get in the big one, more room to write.  
  
Hehe.  
  
This is fantastic, amazing, wonderful, marvelous, serendipity, GORGEOUS, beautiful!  
  
Ahhhh Ahhhh Ahhh  
  
Joy to the world!  
  
Alicia looks happy (in a sick sort of way)  
  
Bran looks VERY happy (in a cool sort of way he really likes that weirdo girl)  
  
Oliver looks SAD (in a he deserves it sort of way)  
  
Nickela looks BORED (in a she shouldn't have gone back out with desperate Oliver way)  
  
Huffulepuff Lunatic looks HAPPY (in a good sort of way, she deserves it she put up with Oliver that jerk!)  
  
Katie/Me looks ELATED (in a been under the mistletoe/drinken way too much butterbeer sort of way)  
  
George looks SUPER DUPER HAPPY (in the way that he has Katie as a girlfriend way)  
  
Hagrid looks PATHETIC (in a drunk sort of way)  
  
Snape looks ODD (in a un-greasy sort of way)  
  
And everyone else:  
  
WHO REALLY CARES?!  
  
3 AM:  
  
Hello. I am back in my dorm. The dance is over I'm getting teary HAHA. And now it's time for my big, great, super duper closing.  
  
This plaid book is filled and I'm on my last page.  
  
Awww.  
  
Anyway. So what happened after the dance?  
  
George and I= Snogging  
  
Simplicity.  
  
Hehehe.  
  
Alicia and Marcus=Eating hotdogs ((who would've known there was someone for Alici?))  
  
Bran and weirdo Gryffindor girl= Still doing Irish jigs *aww I'm so happy for him*  
  
And everyone else, not enough time to talk about it!  
  
So, this journal/diary thingy is almost over. But I've enjoyed it!  
  
It shall be tucked away in the 'never never open up again' land of my desk drawer.  
  
I guess what you can see is that by the looks of it things are not as they seem. I entitled my journal in the front ~*Chasing Mr. Wood*~ because that's what I wanted, at the beginning.  
  
I had SO set my mind on Oliver.  
  
But now, I see things as they really are and I'm super duper happy I'm with George.  
  
Whether it lasts or whether it crashes and burns it's been a good, fun, ride.  
  
I guess you can say that saying this is 'finished' isn't really true. There will always be another plaid book out there just dying for me to write in it.  
  
Or maybe not.  
  
Or maybe so!  
  
Ah to be young again!  
  
Now I'm starting to sound like my Grandmum "And we lived in Greece and we didn't get to have Play Station 2's or silver nail polish and we helped OUR parents, we RESPECTED them-"  
  
And how it went on!  
  
Falalalalala.  
  
I wonder what I'll get for Christmas. It's tomorrow (well I guess it's today because it's past 3 AM). Maybe I'll get a new journal to write in!  
  
But who knows about this one?  
  
Hopefully no one.  
  
MMMMM cheese.  
  
6:17 AM:  
  
HAPPY CHRISTMAS!  
  
HAPPY DAY!  
  
Started the day off with snogging George ((what an awesome way to begin an awesome day))  
  
And guess what George got me as a prezzie?  
  
A dozen white roses, what a sweetheart he is!  
  
And a new plaid............  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Authors Note:  
  
HAHA. The last cliffhanger thingy wasn't major I bet you all know but it was the only way I could think of to end this. It was HECK to end. I had such difficulty summing it all up. So, as you can see by this ending, there is going to be a sequel! If that's what you guys want =)  
  
I'm sorry if the ending wasn't what you wanted/expected but hey what can I say? It was HECK to end.  
  
All's well that end's well. And that's how the ending was, I think.  
  
More issues (and trials of tribulations of not enough hair spray, boyfriends and ugly robes in sequel-)  
  
Hehe. Thanks bunches to my reviewers you guys really rock and I am so lucky to have had such loyal reviewers!  
  
I hope you enjoyed/can tolerate the ending and look for the sequel coming up ASAP! I'll e-mail anyone who wants to be e-mailed about the title of it and more later!  
  
But for now. I need a break!  
  
Chow! And enjoy!  
  
~*The End*~ Look for the sequel!  
  
***  
  
*** 


	30. Reference

Alrighty, whew a chapter, an ending chapter and a reference section in ONE day. I'm tired! But I want this to be 'kaput' so here we have it.  
  
Please, please with sugar on top and a cherry could maybe, possibly you guys get me up to 200 reviews?!  
  
  
  
As of RIGHT now couples:  
  
Katie and George Weasley  
  
Alicia and Marcus Flint  
  
Nickela and Oliver Wood  
  
Bran and Christina (also known as weird Gryffindor girl)  
  
Hufflepuff Lunatic (also known as Melanie) and Ravenclaw boy (Parker)  
  
Parvati and Fred Weasley  
  
Winky and Doby ~*haha just for kicks*~  
  
  
  
So, that's about it. If I've left anyone out (bows) forgive me! Sadly, this whole structure as seen above will probably not be structured for very long for well in to the sequel.  
  
Because hey, things change!  
  
The reviews are starting to come in and I'm very excited! I'm not sure when I'll start the sequel, but hopefully it'll be soon (possibly in a few days unless I can't wait and I start it tomorrow) I have quite a bit of homework (eh) and I'll probably be relaxing tomorrow and staying up ALL night! Happy New Year's! *Yay I got this finished before 2003*  
  
So anyway, I hope you enjoy my very boring *yet humble and not so love- triangle-ish* reference section.  
  
And I'm out!  
  
Peace in the Middle East!  
  
***  
  
*** 


End file.
